The present application relates to organometallic monoacylarylphosphines, to the preparation thereof, and to the use thereof as starting materials for the preparation of acylphosphines, acylphosphine oxides or acylphosphine sulfides.
Various metalated phosphines have become known as intermediates in the preparation of acylphosphine oxides. Thus, for example, in EP 40721, acylphosphines are obtained by reaction of acyl halides with metalated diorganophosphines or silylated phosphines or diorganophosphines.
By oxidation of the acyldiorganophosphines, the corresponding acylphosphine oxide photoinitiators can be prepared therefrom. Swiss Patent Application No 2376/98 discloses a one-pot process for the preparation of bisacylphosphine oxides in which dichloroorganophosphines are metalated, then reacted with acyl halides to give the corresponding acylphosphines and then, by oxidation or sulfurization, the bisacylphosphine oxides or bisacylphosphine sulfides are obtained.
Arylacylphosphines and the corresponding metalated compounds are not known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,770 discloses a bisacylphosphine oxide having two different acyl groups, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,009 specifically discloses a monoacylphosphine oxide having two different non-acyl substituents on the phosphorus atom.
For the technology, readily accessible starting materials for the preparation of acylphosphine oxides and acylphosphine sulfides are of great importance. Of particular interest are starting materials which permit the preparation of xe2x80x9cunsymmetricalxe2x80x9d bisacylphosphine oxides and bisacylphosphine sulfides, i.e. those with two different acyl groups, in a simple manner.
A process for the preparation of metalated arylacylphosphines which are suitable as starting materials for the preparation of acylphosphine oxide or acylphosphine sulfide photoinitiators has been found. The phosphines, phosphine oxides and phosphine sulfides obtained are novel.
The invention provides compounds of the formula I 
in which
Ar is a group 
or Ar is cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or an Oxe2x80x94, Sxe2x80x94 or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, where the radicals cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or Oxe2x80x94, Sxe2x80x94 or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy;
R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C20alkyl, OR11, CF3 or halogen;
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, OR11 or halogen; or in each case two of the radicals R1, R2, R3, R4 and/or R5 together form C1-C20alkylene, which can be interrupted by O, S or NR14;
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl; C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; or R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 OR11, phenyl or halogen;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, C2-C20alkenyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which is unsubstituted or is substituted by OH and/or SH;
R14 is hydrogen, phenyl, C1-C12alkyl or C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; and
M is hydrogen, Li, Na or K.
C1-C24alkyl is linear or branched and is, for example, C2-C24alkyl, C1-C20alkyl, C1-C18alkyl, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C8alkyl, C1-C6alkyl or C1-C4alkyl. Examples are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl, 2-ethylhexyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, nonadecyl, icosyl or tetraicosyl.
For example, R1, R2, R3, R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2 and R3xe2x80x2 are C1-C8alkyl, in particular C1-C6alkyl, preferably C1-C4alkyl, particularly preferably methyl.
C1-C20alkyl, C1-C18alkyl, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C6alkyl and C1-C4alkyl are likewise linear or branched and have, for example, the meanings given above apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms.
R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 are, for example C1-C8alkyl, in particular C1-C6alkyl, preferably C1-C4alkyl, for example methyl or butyl.
C2-C24alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O, S or NR14 is, for example, interrupted 1-9 times, e.g. 1-7 times or once or twice, by O, S or NR14. If the radicals are interrupted by two or more O, S or NR14, then the O atoms, S atoms or NR14 groups are in each case separated from one another by at least one methylene group. The O atoms, S atoms or NR14 groups are thus not directly consecutive. The alkyl radical can be linear or branched. For example, structural units such as xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94[CH2CH2O]zxe2x80x94CH3, where z=1 to 9, xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)7CH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2SCH3 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2 arise.
C2-C20alkyl, C2-C18alkyl, C2-C12alkyl which are interrupted by O and optionally by S are likewise linear or branched and can, for example, have the meanings given above apart from the given number of carbon atoms. Here too, the O atoms are not consecutive.
C1-C18haloalkyl is C1-C18alkyl as described above which is mono- or polysubstituted by halogen. This is, for example, perfluorinated C1-C18alkyl. Examples are chloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl or 2-bromopropyl, in particular trifluoromethyl or trichloromethyl.
C3-C24cycloalkyl, e.g. C5-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, stands both for individual alkyl ring systems and also bridged alkyl ring systems. Furthermore, the radicals can also contain linear or branched alkyl groups (as described above apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms). Examples are cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, cyclododecyl, cycloicosyl, adamantyl, in particular cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, preferably cyclohexyl. Further examples are 
C3-C8cycloalkyl, e.g. C3-C6cycloalkyl, can have the meanings given above apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms.
C3-C18cycloalkyl substituted by C1-C20alkyl, OR11, CF3 or halogen is preferably tri- or disubstituted in the 2,4,6- or 2,6-positions respectively, of the cycloalkyl ring. Preference is given to 2,4,6-trimethylcyclohexyl and 2,6-dimethoxycyclohexyl.
C2-C24alkenyl radicals are mono- or polyunsaturated, and are linear or branched and are, for example, C2-C18alkenyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C6alkenyl or C2-C4alkenyl. Examples are vinyl, allyl, methallyl, 1,1-dimethylallyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 1,3-pentadienyl, 1-hexenyl, 1-octenyl, decenyl or dodecenyl, in particular allyl. C2-C18alkenyl has the same meanings as given above apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms.
If C2-C24alkenyl radicals are interrupted, for example, by O, then the following structures are, for example, included: xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)xxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)xxe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2 or xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, where x and y independently of one another are a number from 1 to 21.
C3-C24cycloalkenyl, e.g. C5-C12cycloalkenyl, C3-C12cycloalkenyl, C3-C8cycloalkenyl, stands both for individual alkyl ring systems and also bridged alkyl ring systems and can be mono- or polyunsaturated, e.g. mono- or diunsaturated. Furthermore, the radicals can also contain linear or branched alkyl groups (as described above apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms). Examples are cyclopropenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclooctenyl, cyclododecenyl, cycloicosenyl, in particular cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl, preferably cyclohexenyl.
C6-C14aryl is, for example, C6-C10aryl. Examples are phenyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or phenanthryl, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, in particular phenyl.
C7-C24arylalkyl is, for example, C7-C16arylalkyl, C7-C11arylalkyl. The alkyl radical in this group can either be linear or branched. Examples are benzyl, phenylethyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, phenylpentyl, phenylhexyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl, naphthylmethyl, naphthylethyl, naphthyleth-1-yl or naphthyl-1-methyl-eth-1-yl, in particular benzyl. Substituted C7-C24arylalkyl is substituted one to four times, e.g. once, twice or three times, in particular once or twice, on the aryl ring.
C8-C24arylcycloalkyl is e.g. C9-C16arylcycloalkyl, C9-C13arylcycloalkyl and is cycloalkyl which is fused with one or more aryl rings. Examples are 
C1-C12alkylthio stands for linear or branched radicals and is, for example, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C6alkylthio or C1-C4alkylthio. Examples are methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, sec-butylthio, isobutylthio, tert-butylthio, pentylthio, hexylthio, heptylthio, 2,4,4-trimethylpentylthio, 2-ethylhexylthio, octylthio, nonylthio, decylthio or dodecylthio, in particular methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, sec-butylthio, isobutylthio, tert-butylthio, preferably methylthio.
C1-C8alkylthio is likewise linear or branched and has, for example, the meanings given above apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms.
C1-C24alkylene is linear or branched and is, for example, C1-C20alkylene, C1-C12alkylene, C1-C8alkylene, C2-C8alkylene, C1-C4alkylene, for example methylene, ethylene, propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, sec-butylene, isobutylene, tert-butylene, pentylene, hexylene, heptylene, octylene, nonylene, decylene, dodecylene, tetradecylene, heptadecylene, octadecylene, icosylene or e.g. C1-C12alkylene, for example ethylene, decylene, 
C2-C18alkylene is also linear or branched, e.g. C2-C8alkylene or C2-C4alkylene and has the meanings given above apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms.
If C2-C18alkylene is interrupted once or more than once by O, S, or NR14, then it is, for example, interrupted 1-9 times, e.g. 1-7 times or once or twice by O, S or NR14, and, for example, structural units such as xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94[CH2CH2O]zxe2x80x94, where z=1 to 9, xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)7CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(NR14)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(NR14)xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 arise. The alkylene radicals can be linear or branched and, if the alkylene radicals are interrupted by two or more O, S or NR14 groups, then the O, S and NR14 are not consecutive, but in each case are separated from one another by at least one methylene group.
C2-C24alkenylene is mono- or polyunsaturated and linear or branched and e.g. C2-C18-alkenylene or C2-C8alkenylene. Examples are ethenylene, propenylene, butenylene, pentenylene, hexenylene, octenylene, e.g. 1-propenylene, 1-butenylene, 3-butenylene, 2-butenylene, 1,3-pentadienylene, 5-hexenylene or 7-octenylene.
C2-C24alkenylene, interrupted once or more than once by O, S, NR14, is mono- or polyunsaturated and linear or branched and is, for example, interrupted 1-9 times, e.g. 1-7 times or once or twice, by O, S or NR14, where in the case of two or more O, S or NR14, these are in each case separated from one another by at least one methylene group. Here, the meanings for C2-C24alkenylene are as defined above.
C4-C18cycloalkylene is linear or branched and can be either an individual ring or bridged alkyl rings. It is e.g. C4-C12cycloalkylene or C4-C8cycloalkylene, for example cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, cyclooctylene, cyclododecylene, in particular cyclopentylene and cyclohexylene, preferably cyclohexylene. However, C4-C18cycloalkylene likewise stands for structural units such as 
in which r and s independently of one another are 0-12 and the sum r+s is xe2x89xa612, or 
in which r and s independently of one another are 0-13 and the sum r+s is xe2x89xa613.
C4-C18cycloalkylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S or NR14 stands for cycloalkylene units as described above which can be interrupted either in the ring unit or in the side-chain unit e.g. 1-9 times, 1-7 times or once or twice, by O, S or NR14.
C3-C24cycloalkenylene is linear or branched and can be either a single ring or bridged rings and is mono- or polyunsaturated. It is e.g. C3-C12cycloalkenylene or C3-C8cycloalkenylene, for example cyclopentenylene, cyclohexenylene, cyclooctenylene, cyclododecenylene, in particular cyclopentenylene and cyclohexenylene, preferably cyclohexenylene. C3-C24cycloalkenylene also, however, stands for structural units such as 
in which r and s independently of another are 0-12 and the sum r+s is xe2x89xa612, or 
in which r and s independently of one another are 0-13 and the sum r+s is xe2x89xa613.
C5-C18cycloalkenylene has the meanings given above for C3-C24cycloalkenylene apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms.
C3-C24cycloalkenylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S or NR14 stands for cycloalkenylene units as described above which can be interrupted either in the ring unit or in the side-chain unit e.g. 1-9 times, 1-7 times or once or twice by O, S or NR14. Examples are 
Halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular fluorine, chlorine and bromine, preferably chlorine. R1, R1xe2x80x2, R2, R2xe2x80x2, R3 and R3xe2x80x2 as halogen are, in particular, chlorine.
If in each case two of the radicals R1, R2, R3, R4 or R5 or in each case two of the radicals R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2 or R5xe2x80x2 form C1-C12alkylene, then, for example, the following structures 
As a(n) Oxe2x80x94, Sxe2x80x94 or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, Ar is e.g. furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxinyl, dioxinyl or pyridyl. Said heterocyclic radicals can be mono- or polysubstituted, e.g. monosubstituted or disubstituted, by halogen, linear or branched C1-C4alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, and/or C1-C4alkoxy. Examples thereof are dimethylpyridyl, dimethylpyrrolyl or methylfuryl.
Ar is, for example, 2-methylnaphth-2-yl, 2-methoxynaphth-2-yl, 1,3-dimethylnaphth-2-yl, 2,8-dimethylnaphth-1-yl, 1,3-dimethoxynaphth-2-yl, 1,3-dichloronaphth-2-yl, 2,8-dimethoxynaphth-1-yl, 2,4,6-trimethylpyrid-3-yl, 2,4-dimethoxyfuran-3-yl or 2,4,5-trimethylthien-3-yl.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula I in which Ar is a radical 
xe2x80x9cStyrylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmethylstyrylxe2x80x9d are 
xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Axe2x80x9d is a group xe2x80x94NCO or xe2x80x94NCS.
Cycloalkyl substituted by xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A and C1-C4alkyl is for example isophoroneisocyanate.
In connection with the present application, the term xe2x80x9cand/orxe2x80x9d means that not only one of the defined alternatives (substituents), but likewise two or more different defined alternatives (substituents) together, i.e. mixtures of different alternatives (substituents) may be present. The term xe2x80x9cat leastxe2x80x9d is intended to define one or more than one, e.g. one or two or three, preferably one or two.
Of particular interest are compounds of the formula I, in which R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, Cl or CF3, in particular methyl or methoxy.
R1 and R2 are preferably identical.
R1 and R2 are preferably C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy.
R3, R4 and R5 in the compounds of the formula I are, in particular, independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, Cl or C1-C4alkoxy, in particular hydrogen, methyl or methoxy. R3 is preferably C1-C4alkyl, or C1-C4alkoxy, in particular methyl, methoxy or hydrogen, and R4 and R5 are hydrogen.
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 in the compounds of the formula I are, in particular, independently of one another hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl; OR11, phenyl or halogen, preferably C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, phenyl or halogen. R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 in the compounds of the formula I are preferably hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, in particular hydrogen.
R11 in the compounds of the formula I is, for example, hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl or C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S, preferably C1-C4alkyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl or benzyl.
Compounds in which R12 and R13 are e.g. hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, phenyl or benzyl or C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or is substituted by OH and/or SH; or R12 and R13 together are piperidino, morpholino, or piperazino are likewise of interest. R12 and R13 are preferably C1-C4alkyl, or R12 and R13 are together morpholino.
R14 in the compounds of the formula I is, in particular, hydrogen, phenyl, C1-C4alkyl or C2-C4alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which is unsubstituted or is substituted by OH and/or SH, preferably hydrogen and C1-C4alkyl.
M in the compounds of the formula I is preferably hydrogen or Li, in particular Li.
Of particular interest are compounds of the formula I in which
R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C12alkyl, OR11, CF3 or halogen;
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, OR11 or halogen;
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, OR11, phenyl or halogen;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl or benzyl;
R14 is hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl; and
M is hydrogen or Li.
Examples of compounds of the formula I are lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-benzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dibromobenzoylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-phenyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-methoxy-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-ethoxy-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-propoxy-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-butoxy-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-pentoxy-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-hexoxy-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-isopropoxy-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-isobutoxy-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-tert-butoxy-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(1-methylpropoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifiuoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-benzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-methylpropoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-triphen oxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)-phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl -2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine, lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,5-dimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,5-diisopropylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-phenylphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-dipropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-dibutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-dipentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-dihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-diisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-diisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-di-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-di(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-di(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-diamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-diisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-dibenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-diphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-diethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tripropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tributoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tripentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trihexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri(-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triamyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tribenzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triphenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-propoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-pentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-hexoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopropoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isobutoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-tert-butoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(2-ethylhexoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-(1-methylpropoxy)phenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-amyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-isopentoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-benzyloxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-methoxyethoxyphenylphosphine; lithium 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methyl-4-ethoxyethoxyphenylphosphine, lithium 1,3-dimethylnaphthoylphenylphosphine, lithium 2,8-dimethylnaphthoylphenylphosphine, lithium 1,3-dimethoxynaphthoylphenylphosphine, lithium 1,3-dichloronaphthoylphenylphosphine, lithium 2,8-dimethoxynaphthoylphenylphosphine, lithium 2,4,6-trimethylpyridoylphenylphosphine, lithium 2,4-dimethoxyfuranoylphenylphosphine, lithium 1,3-dimethylnaphthoylphenylphosphine, lithium 2,4,5-trimethylthienoylphenylphosphine.
The compounds of the formula I are, for example, selectively obtained by reaction of acyl halides (IV) with dimetalated arylphosphines (V): 
Ar, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 have the meanings described above. X is Cl or Br and M1 is Na, Li or K.
The starting materials are advantageously reacted in the molar ratio 1:1. A slight excess of one or other of the components, e.g. up to 20%, is not, however, critical. In this case too the desired product is formed, although the proportion of undesired byproduct may be influenced.
The reaction is advantageously carried out in a solvent. In particular, as solvents, it is possible to use ethers which are liquid at atmospheric pressure and room temperature. Examples are dimethyl ether, diethyl ether, methyl propyl ether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, bis-(2-methoxyethyl)ether, dioxane or tetrahydrofuran. Preference is given to using tetrahydrofuran.
The reaction temperatures are advantageously xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to +120xc2x0 C., e.g. xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for example xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to +80xc2x0 C.
It is advisable to stir the reaction mixture.
It is advantageous to initially introduce the compound of the formula V and to add dropwise the compound of the formula IV at the temperatures given above.
Here, the compound of the formula IV can be added without a diluent or else diluted with the reaction solvent.
If desired, the course of the reaction can be monitored using methods customary in the art, for example NMR, for example 31P-NMR, chromatography (thin-layer, HPLC, GC) etc. In the reactions described above, it is essential to work in an inert gas atmosphere, e.g. with a protective gas such as argon or nitrogen, in order to exclude atmospheric oxygen.
In order to prepare compounds of the formula I in which M is hydrogen, the reaction given above is followed by a hydrolysis step: 
The procedure for such hydrolysis reactions is known to the person skilled in the art and is carried out under generally customary conditions. The hydrolysis of metalated primary and secondary phosphines is described, for example, in Houben-Weyl, XII/1, pages 56-57. Likewise conceivable is the preparation of compounds of the formula (I) by reaction between a compound of the formula (IV) and an alkylphosphine compound in the presence of an acid-binding agent, such as barium carbonate, calcium carbonate or potassium carbonate, as described, for example, in Houben-Weyl, XII1, pages 73-74 or in K. Issleib and R. Kxc3xcmmel, Z. Naturf. B (1967), 22, 784.
The compounds of the formula I according to the invention are identified by 31P-NMR spectroscopy and are stable in the solution under inert gas at room temperature for a number of weeks.
The invention also provides a process for the selective preparation of compounds of the formula I by
(1) reaction of an acyl halide of the formula IV 
in which
Ar is as defined in claim 1, and
X is Cl or Br;
with a dimetalated arylphosphine of the formula V 
in which
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined in claim 1; and
M1 is Na, Li or K;
in the molar ratio 1:1; and
(2) where appropriate, subsequent hydrolysis if compounds of the formula I in which M is hydrogen are to be obtained.
The acyl halides (IV) used as starting material are known substances, some of which are available commercially, or can be prepared by analogy with known compounds. The preparation of the metalated arylphosphines (V) can, for example, be carried out by reacting suitable phosphorus halides (preparation of which is known and disclosed, for example, by W. Davies in J. Chem. Soc. (1935), 462 and J. Chem. Soc. (1944), 276 with the corresponding alkali metal: 
R6-R10 have the meaning given above.
Suitable as metal (M1) are lithium, sodium or potassium. The use of mixtures of these metals is also possible. 4 to 8 molar equivalents of the alkaline metal are advantageously used. The reaction is advantageously carried out in a solvent. In particular, as solvents, it is possible to use ethers which are liquid at atmospheric pressure and room temperature. Examples are dimethyl ether, diethyl ether, methyl propyl ether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, bis(2-methoxyethyl)ether, dioxane or tetrahydrofuran. Preference is given to using tetrahydrofuran. The reaction temperatures are advantageously xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to +120xc2x0 C. The reaction is, where appropriate, carried out with the addition of a catalyst. Suitable catalysts are aromatic hydrocarbons with or without heteroatoms, for example naphthalene, anthracene, phenanthrene, biphenyl, terphenyl, quaterphenyl, triphenylene, trans-1,2-diphenylethene, pyrene, perylene, acenaphthalene, decacyclene, quinoline, N-ethylcarbazole, dibenzothiophene or dibenzofuran.
For the preparation of the compounds of the formula I according to the invention in the process according to the invention, the thus obtained compounds of the formulae (V) can be further used without isolation.
Another conceivable method for the preparation of metalated arylphosphines is, for example, the reaction of suitable arylphosphines with the corresponding alkali metal hydride or an alkyllithium compound with the exclusion of air in an inert solvent at temperatures of e.g. xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to +120xc2x0 C. Advantageously, 2 to 4 mol equivalents of the alkali metal hydrides or alkyllithium compound are used. Suitable solvents are e.g. ethers as described above, or inert solvents, such as alkanes, cycloalkanes, or aromatic solvents such as toluene, xylene, mesitylene.
Suitable aryl phosphines can be prepared by reduction of the corresponding aryldichlorophosphines [Arxe2x80x94Pxe2x80x94Cl2], arylphosphonic esters [Arxe2x80x94Pxe2x80x94O(ORxe2x80x2)2] and arylphosphonous esters [Arxe2x80x94P(ORxe2x80x2)2] using LiAlH4; SiHCl3; Ph2SiH2 (Ph=phenyl); a) LiH, b) H2O; a) Li/tetrahydrofuran, b) H2O or a) Na/toluene, b) H2O. These methods are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,528 (col. 5-6). Hydrogenations using LiAlH4 are given, for example, in Helv. Chim. Acta 1966, No. 96, 842.
The compounds of the formula I are particularly suitable for the preparation of unsymmetrical mono- and bisacylphosphines, mono- and bisacylphosphine oxides, and mono- and bisacylphosphine sulfides. xe2x80x9cUnsymmetricalxe2x80x9d means in this connection that in the bisacylphosphines, bisacylphosphine oxides and bisacylphosphine sulfides, two different acyl groups are present, and in the monoacylphosphines, monoacylphosphine oxides and monoacylphosphine sulfides, in addition to the acyl group, two different radicals are bonded to the phosphorus atom.
Such xe2x80x9cunsymmetricalxe2x80x9d mono- and bisacylphosphines, mono- and bisacylphosphine oxides, and mono- and bisacylphosphine sulfides are, with a few exceptions, novel.
Accordingly, the invention also provides compounds of the formula II 
wherein
A is O or S;
x is 0 or 1;
Ar is a group 
Ar is cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or an Oxe2x80x94, Sxe2x80x94 or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, where the radicals cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or an Oxe2x80x94, Sxe2x80x94 or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy;
R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C20alkyl, OR11, CF3 or halogen;
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, OR11, or halogen; or in each case two of the radicals R1, R2, R3, R4 and/or R5 together form C1-C20alkylene which can be interrupted by O, S or NR14;
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl; C2-C20alkyl, which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which can be substituted by OH and/or SH; or R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are OR11, phenyl or halogen;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, C2-C20alkenyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH;
Y1 is C1-C18alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more phenyl; C1-C18-halogenoalkyl; C2-C18alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which can be substituted by OH and/or SH; unsubstituted C3-C18cycloalkyl or C3-C18cycloalkyl substituted by C1-C20alkyl, OR11, CF3 or halogen; C2-C18alkenyl; naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or an Oxe2x80x94, S or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, where the radicals naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or an Oxe2x80x94, Sxe2x80x94 or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring are unsubstituted or are substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy;
or Y1 is OR11, N(R16)(R17), 
Y2 is a direct bond, C1-C18alkylene optionally substituted by phenyl; unsubstituted C4-C18-cycloalkylene or C4-C18cycloalkylene substituted by C1-C12alkyl, OR11, halogen and/or phenyl; unsubstituted C5-C18cycloalkenylene or C5-C18cycloalkenylene substituted by C1-C12alkyl, OR11, halogen and/or phenyl; unsubstituted phenylene or phenylene substituted one to four times by C1-C12alkyl, OR11, halogen, xe2x80x94(CO)OR14, xe2x80x94(CO)N(R12)(R13) and/or phenyl;
or Y2 is a radical 
where these radicals are unsubstituted or are substituted one to four times on one or both aromatic ring(s) by C1-C12alkyl, OR11, halogen and/or phenyl;
Y3 is O, S, SO, SO2, CH2, C(CH3)2, CHCH3, C(CF3)2, (CO), or a direct bond;
R12 and R13 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; or R12 and R13 together are C3-C5alkylene which can be interrupted by O, S or NR14;
R14 is hydrogen, phenyl, C1-C12alkyl or C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which can be substituted by OH and/or SH;
R1xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x2 independently of one another have the same meanings as given for R1 and R2; and
R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x2 independently of one another have the same meanings as given for R3, R4 and R5;
with the proviso that
if Y1 is a radical 
naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or an Oxe2x80x94, Sxe2x80x94 or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, this is not identical to the other benzoyl group on the phosphorus atom.
In the compounds of the formula II, the preferred meanings of the radicals R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are analogous to those given above for the compounds of the formula I. Preferred R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x2 likewise correspond to those given for the radicals R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10.
In the compounds of the formula II, x is preferably 1. In particular, A is oxygen.
Of particular importance are compounds of the formula II in which Y1 is C1-C12alkyl, in particular branched C1-C12alkyl; unsubstituted C3-C18cycloalkyl or C3-C18cycloalkyl substituted by C1-C20alkyl, OR11, CF3 or halogen; or is 
Y1 as C1-C12alkyl is preferably branched in the xcex1-position relative to the bond to the CO group. The carbon atom in the xcex1-position relative to the CO group is preferably a tertiary carbon atom.
The preferred meanings for R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x2 are analogous to those preferred meanings of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 given above for formula I.
Also of interest are compounds of the formula II in which R1, R2 and R3 are C1-C4alkyl, in particular methyl; R1xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x2 are C1-C4alkoxy, in particular methoxy, or chlorine; and R4, R5, R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x2 are hydrogen.
In preferred compounds of the formula II,
A is oxygen and x is 1;
R1 and R2 are C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, Cl or CF3;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy;
R4 and R5 are hydrogen;
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl; OR11, phenyl or halogen;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl or benzyl;
Y1 is C1-C12alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more phenyl; or Y1 is 
R12 and R13 independently of one another are, C1-C12alkyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl or C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; or R12 and R13 together are piperidino, morpholino or piperazino;
R14 is hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl;
R1xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x2 have the same meanings as given for R1 and R2; and
R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x2 independently of one another have the same meanings as given for R3, R4 and R5.
Examples of preferred compounds of the formula II are 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoy,-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl -2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dibromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethyl-benzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dibromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoyl-2,6-dibromobenzoylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl phenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoyl-2,6-dibromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl -2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl-2,6-dibromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoy-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenyloxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2-chloro-6methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoyl-2,6-dibromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dipmethylobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine; oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoyl-2,6-dibromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl-2,6-dibromobehzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-methoxy-6-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoyl-2,6-dibromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-diethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentamethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,5,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-tri-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-diphenoxymethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-phenyl-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4-dimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-diethoxybenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dimethylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-4-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3-chloro-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trimethoxy-5-bromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,4,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,3,6-trichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,3,5,6-tetrachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dichloro-3-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-methoxy-3,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2-chloro-6-methylthiobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoyl-2,6-dibromobenzoylphenylphosphine oxide.
The compounds of the formula II where x=0 (formula IIxe2x80x2) are obtained by reacting an arylacrylphosphine of the formula I with an acid halide of the formula (IV): 
The meanings of the radicals Ar, R6-R10, M, X, A, x and Y1 are as described above. The starting materials are advantageously reacted in a molar ratio of 1:1. A slight excess of one or other of the components, e.g. up to 20%, is, however, not critical. The desired product forms in this case too, although the portion of undesired byproduct can be influenced. The reaction conditions for this reaction correspond to those given above in connection with the preparation of the compounds of the formula I.
Compounds of the formula II where x=1 and A is oxygen are prepared by oxidation of the compounds of the formula (IIxe2x80x2), and compounds of the formula II where A is sulfur are prepared by sulfurization of the compounds of the formula IIxe2x80x2: 
Prior to the oxidation or sulfurization, the phosphine IIxe2x80x2 can be isolated by customary separation methods familiar to the person skilled in the art, although the reaction can also be carried out immediately after the previous reaction step without isolation of the phosphine. During the preparation of the oxide, the oxidation of the phosphine is carried out using oxidizing agents customary in the art. Suitable oxidizing agents are primarily hydrogen peroxide and organic peroxy compounds, for example peracetic acid or t-butyl hydroperoxide, air or pure oxygen.
The oxidation is advantageously carried out in solution. Suitable solvents are aromatic hydrocarbons, for example benzene, toluene, m-xylene, p-xylene, ethylbenzene or mesitylene, or aliphatic hydrocarbons, e.g. alkanes and alkane mixtures, such as petroleum ether, hexane or cyclohexane. Further suitable examples are dimethyl ether, diethyl ether, methyl propyl ether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, bis(2-methoxyethyl)ether, dioxane or tetrahydrofuran. Preference is given to using toluene.
The reaction temperature during the oxidation is advantageously kept between 0xc2x0 and 120xc2x0 C., preferably between 200 and 80xc2x0 C.
The reaction products of the formula (II) can be isolated and purified by customary processing measures familiar to the person skilled in the art.
The preparation of the respective sulfide is carried out by reaction with sulfur. The bisacylphosphines (IIxe2x80x2) are here reacted with an equimolar to 2-fold molar amount of elemental sulfur e.g. without a diluent or optionally in a suitable inert organic solvent. Examples of suitable solvents are those described for the oxidation reaction. It is, however, also possible to use, for example, aliphatic or aromatic ethers, for example dibutyl ether, dioxane, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether or diphenyl ether at temperatures of from 200 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably 60xc2x0 to 120xc2x0 C. The resulting bisacylphosphine sulfide, or its solution is advantageously freed from any elemental sulfur which may still be present by filtration. Following removal of the solvent, the bisacylphosphine sulfide can be isolated in pure form by distillation, recrystallization or chromatographic separation methods.
It is advantageous to carry out all of the reactions described above with the exclusion of air in an inert gas atmosphere, e.g. under nitrogen or argon gas. Moreover, stirring of the respective reaction mixture is advantageously appropriate.
The invention likewise provides a process for the preparation of the compounds of the formula II, from compounds of the formula I as starting materials, by
(1) reaction of an acyl halide of the formula IV 
in which
Ar is as defined above, and
X is Cl or Br;
with a dimetalated arylphosphine of the formula V 
in which
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined above; and
M1 is Na, Li or K;
in the molar ratio of approximately 1:1;
(2) subsequent reaction of the product with an acyl halide of the formula IVa 
in which
Y1 is as defined above; and
X is as defined above;
with the proviso that the acyl halide of the formula IV is not identical to the acyl halide of the formula IVa;
in the molar ratio of approximately 1:1; and,
(3) if compounds of the formula II in which A is oxygen or sulfur are to be obtained, subsequent oxidation or sulfurization of the resulting phosphine compounds.
Furthermore, the compounds of the formula II can also be prepared by reacting the compound of the formula I with phosgene, analogously to the description in xe2x80x9cW. A. Henderson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1960, 82, 5794xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cGB 904 086xe2x80x9d or in xe2x80x9cOrganic Phosphorous Compounds, Editors: R. M. Kosolapoff and L. Maier, Wiley-lnterscience 1972, Vol.1, page 28xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHouben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. XII/1, page 201xe2x80x9d, to give the corresponding phosphinechloride (Ii). Compounds of the formula (Ii) can, as described in xe2x80x9cOrganic Phosphorous Compounds, Editors: R. M. Kosolapoff and L. Maier, Wiley-Interscience 1972, Vol.4, pages 268-269xe2x80x9d, be reacted with alcohols to give compounds of the formula (Iii), which are then reacted directly with an acyl halide of the formula IVa, in analogy with the description in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,744 (by Michaelis-Arbuzov reaction), to give compounds of the formula II. In this case, the oxidation step is superfluous. 
Ar and Y1 are as defined in claims 1 and 2, although Ar and Y, are not the same radical; X is Cl or Br; M and R6 are likewise as defined in claim 1, and R is any alcohol radical, e.g. C1-C12alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, for example cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, or benzyl.
Compounds of the formula (Iii) can be oxidized using suitable oxidizing agents, such as peroxo acids, hydrogen peroxide or hydrogen peroxide/urea, to give the corresponding phosphinic esters (Iiii): 
This preparation process is novel.
The invention thus also provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula II in which A is oxygen and x is 1, by
(1) reaction of the compounds of the formula (I), 
in which
Ar, M, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined above, with phosgene to give the corresponding phosphine chloride (Ii) 
(2) subsequent reaction with an alcohol to give the compound of the formula (Iii) 
in which
R is the radical of an alcohol, in particular C1-C12alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl or benzyl; and
(3) reaction of the resulting compound of the formula (Iii) with an acyl halide 
in which
Y1 is as defined above, but is not identical to Ar from the formula (I), and
X is Cl or Br,
to give the compound of the formula II.
As already mentioned, slightly unsymmetrical monoacylphosphines, monoacylphosphine oxides or monoacylphosphine sulfides can also be obtained from the compounds of the formula I.
The invention thus also provides compounds of the formula III 
in which
A is O or S;
x is 0 or 1;
Ar is a group 
or Ar is cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or an Oxe2x80x94, Sxe2x80x94 or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, where the radicals cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthracyl or Oxe2x80x94, Sxe2x80x94 or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring are unsubstituted or are substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy;
R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C20alkyl, OR11, CF3 or halogen;
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, OR11 or halogen or in each case two of the radicals R1, R2, R3, R4 and/or R5 together form a C1-C20alkylene which can be interrupted by O, S or NR14;
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl; C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; or R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are OR11; halogen or unsubstituted phenyl or phenyl substituted once or more than once by C1-C4alkyl;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl, C2-C20alkenyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH;
Z1 is C1-C24alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted once or more than once by OR15, 
cycloalkyl or C3-C24cycloalkyl substituted by C1-C20alkyl, OR11, CF3 or halogen; unsubstituted C2-C24alkenyl or C2-C24-alkenyl substituted by C6-C12aryl, CN, (CO)OR15 or (CO)N(R18)2; or Z1 is C3-C24cycloalkenyl or is one of the radicals 
or Z1 is C1-C24alkylthio, in which the alkyl radical is uninterrupted or is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O or S, and is unsubstituted or substituted by OR15, SR15 and/or halogen;
A1 is O, S or NR18a;
Z2 is C1-C24alkylene; C2-C24alkylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S, or NR14; C2-C24alkenylene; C2-C24alkenylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S, or NR14; C3-C24cycloalkylene; C3-C24cycloalkylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S, or NR14; C3-C24cycloalkylene; C3-C24cycloalkenylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S, or NR14;
where the radicals C1-C24alkylene, C2-C24alkylene, C2-C24alkenylene, C3-C24cycloalkylene and C3-C24cycloalkenylene are unsubstituted or are substituted by OR11, SR11, N(R12)(R13) and/or halogen; or Z2 is one of the radicals 
where these radicals are unsubstituted or are substituted on the aromatic by C1-C20alkyl; C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by non-consecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; OR11, SR11, N(R12)(R13), phenyl, halogen, NO2, CN, (CO)xe2x80x94OR18, (CO)xe2x80x94R18, (CO)xe2x80x94N(R18)2, SO2R24, OSO2R24, CF3 and/or CCl3; or Z2is a group 
Z3 is CH2, CHCH3 or C(CH3)2;
Z4 is S, O, CH2, Cxe2x95x90O, NR14 or a direct bond;
Z5 is S, O, CH2, CHCH3, C(CH3)2, C(CF3)2, CO, SO, SO2;
Z6 and Z7 independently of one another are CH2, CHCH3 or C(CH3)2;
r is 0, 1 or 2;
s is a number from 1 to 12;
q is a number from 0 to 50;
t and p are each a number from 0 to 20;
E, G, G3 and G4 independently of one another are unsubstituted C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12alkyl substituted by halogen, or are unsubstituted phenyl or phenyl substituted by one or more C1-C4alkyl;
R11a is C1-C20alkyl substituted once or more than once by OR15, halogen or 
is C2-C20alkyl interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which optionally is substituted once or more than once by OR15, halogen or 
or is C2-C20alkenyl or C3-C12alkynyl; or is C3-C12cycloalkyl substituted once or more than once by C1-C6alkyl or halogen; or is C6-C12aryl optionally substituted once or more than once by halogen, NO2, C1-C6alkyl, OR11 or C(O)OR18; or is C7-C16arylalkyl or C8-C16arylcycloalkyl;
R14 is hydrogen, phenyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C12alkyl or C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH;
R15 has one of the meanings given for R11 or is a radical 
R16 and R17 independently of one another have one of the meanings given for R12 or are a radical 
R18 is hydrogen, C1-C24alkyl, C2-C12alkenyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl; C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH;
R18a and R18b independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C20alkyl which is substituted once or more than once by OR15, halogen, styryl, methylstyryl, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A or 
are C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which optionally is substituted once or more than once by OR15, halogen, styryl, methylstyryl or 
are C2-C12alkenyl; or are C5-C12cycloalkyl substituted by xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A and optionally additionally once or more than once substituted by C1-C4alkyl; or are C6-C12aryl optionally once or more than once substituted by halogen, NO2, C1-C6alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, OR11, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A or C(O)OR18; or are C7-C16arylalkyl; or both groups R18a and R18b together are C8-C16arylcycloalkyl; or R18a and R18b independently of one another are 
Y3 is O, S, SO, SO2, CH2, C(CH3)2, CHCH3, C(CF3)2, (CO), or a direct bond;
R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 have one of the meanings given for R6 or are NO2, CN, SO2R24, OSO2R24, CF3, CCl3 or halogen;
R24 is C1-C12alkyl, halogen-substituted C1-C12alkyl, phenyl, or phenyl substituted by OR15 and/or SR15;
with the proviso that
if Z1 is a radical 
this is not identical to the other aromatic radical 
on the phosphorus atom.
In the compounds of the formula III, the preferred meanings of the radicals R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are analogous to those given above for the compounds of the formula I.
Preferred R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 are defined identically to the preferred R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 in formula I.
A in formula III is, in particular, oxygen and x is preferably 1.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula III in which A is O; and x is 1; R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, CF3 or halogen; R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy or halogen; R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl; C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; or R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are OR11, SR11, N(R12)(R13), phenyl or halogen; R11 is C1-C12alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; R12 and R13 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl or C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; or R12 and R13 together are piperidino, morpholino or piperazino; Z1 is C1-C18alkyl which is unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted by OR15, SR15, N(R16)(R17), phenyl, halogen, CN, NCO, 
Z1 is C2-C18alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O, S or NR14 and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OR15, SR15, N(R16)(R17), phenyl, halogen, 
Z1 is C1-C18alkoxy which is substituted once or more than once by phenyl, CN, NCO, 
or Z1 is unsubstituted C3-C12cycloalkyl or C3-C12cycloalkyl substituted by C1-C20alkyl, OR11, CF3 or halogen; unsubstituted C2-C12alkenyl or C2-C12alkenyl substituted by phenyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl; or is C3-C12cycloalkenyl, or Z1 is one of the radicals (f), (g), (h), (i), (k), (l), (m), (n), (o), (p) (q) or (t); Z2 is C1-C18alkylene; C2-C12alkylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S, or NR14, C2-C12alkenylene; C2-C12alkenylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S, or NR14; C3-C12cycloalkylene; C3-C12cycloalkylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S, or NR14; C3-C12cycloalkylene; C3-C12cycloalkenylene interrupted once or more than once by O, S, or NR14; where the radicals C1-C18alkylene, C2-C12alkylene, C2-C12alkenylene, C3-C12cycloalkylene and C3-C12cycloalkenylene are unsubstituted or are substituted by OR11, SR11, N(R12)(R13) and/or halogen; or Z2 is one of the radicals 
these radicals being unsubstituted or substituted on the aromatic by C1-C12alkyl; C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH and/or SH; OR11, SR11, N(R12)(R13), phenyl, halogen, NO2, CN, (CO)xe2x80x94OR18, (CO)xe2x80x94R18, (CO)xe2x80x94N(R18)2, SO2R24, and/or CF3; or Z2 is a group (r); Z3 is CH2, CHCH3 or C(CH3)2; Z4 is S, O, CH2, Cxe2x95x90O, NR14 or a direct bond; Z5 is S, O, CH2, CHCH3, C(CH3)2, C(CF3)2, CO, SO, SO2; Z6 and Z7 independently of one another are CH2, CHCH3 or C(CH3)2; r is 0, 1 or 2; s is a number from 1 to 12; q is a number from 0 to 50; t and p are in each case a number from 0 to 20; E, G, G3 and G4 independently of one another are C1-C12alkyl, or are unsubstituted phenyl or phenyl substituted by one or more C1-C4alkyl; R14 is hydrogen, phenyl, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy, R15 has one of the meanings given for R11 or is a radical 
R16 and R17 independently of one another have one of the meanings given for R12 or are a radical 
R18 is hydrogen, C1-C24alkyl, C2-C12alkenyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl; C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH; R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 have one of the meanings given for R6 or are NO2, CN, SO2R24, CF3, or halogen; R24 is C1-C12alkyl, halogen-substituted C1-C12alkyl, phenyl, or is phenyl substituted by OR15 and/or SR15.
In the compounds of the formula III, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are preferably hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8alkoxy or chlorine, in particular hydrogen.
R12 and R13 in the compounds of the formula III are preferably C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or R12 and R13 together form a morpholino ring.
Also of interest are compounds of the formula III in which A is O; and x is 1; R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, CF3 or halogen; R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or chlorine; R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C6alkyl; or R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are phenyl or halogen; R11 is C1-C8alkyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl or C2-C6alkyl which is interrupted once or twice by nonconsecutive O atoms and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH; Z1 is C1-C12alkyl which is unsubstituted or is mono- or polysubstituted by OR15, SR15, N(R16)(R17), phenyl, halogen, CN, NCO, 
Z1 is C2-C12alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O, S or NR14 and which is unsubstituted or substituted by OR15, SR15, N(R16)(R17), phenyl, halogen, 
Z1 is C1-C12alkoxy which is mono- or polysubstituted by phenyl, CN, NCO, 
or Z1 is in each case unsubstituted or C1-C20alkyl-, OR11xe2x80x94, CF3xe2x80x94 or halogen-substituted cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl; or Z1 is unsubstituted C2-C12alkenyl or C2-C12alkenyl substituted by phenyl, biphenylyl or naphthyl; or C5-C12cycloalkenyl is or stands for one of the radicals (f), (g), (h), (i), (k), (l), (m), (n), (o), (p) (q) or (t); Z2 is C1-C12alkylene; C2-C12alkenyl interrupted once or more than once by O; C2-C12alkenylene; C2-C12alkenylene interrupted once or than once by O; C5-C8cycloalkylene; C3-C5cycloalkylene interrupted by O, S, or NR14; C5-C8cycloalkenylene; C3-C5cycloalkenylene interrupted by O, S, or NR14; where the radicals C1-C12alkylene, C2-C12alkylene, C2-C12alkenylene, C5-C8-cycloalkylene and C3-C8-cycloalkenylene are unsubstituted or are substituted by OR11; or Z2 is one of the radicals 
where these radicals are unsubstituted or are substituted on the aromatic by C1-C4alkyl, OR11, phenyl, (CO)xe2x80x94OR18, (CO)xe2x80x94R18 and/or (CO)xe2x80x94N(R18)2; or Z2 is a group (r); Z3 is CH2, CHCH3 or C(CH3)2; Z4 is S, O, CH2, Cxe2x95x90O, NR14 or a direct bond; Z5 is O, CH2, CHCH3, C(CH3)2, C(CF3)2; Z6 and Z7 independently of one another are CH2, CHCH3 or C(CH3)2; r is 0, 1 or 2; s is a number from 1 to 12; q is a number from 0 to 50; t and p are in each case a number from 0 to 20; E, G, G3 and G4 independently of one another are C1-C12alkyl, or are unsubstituted phenyl or phenyl substituted by one or more C1-C4alkyl; R14 is hydrogen, phenyl or C1-C4alkyl; R15 has one of the meanings given for R11 or is a radical 
R16 and R17 independently of one another have one of the meanings given for R12 or are a radical 
R18 is hydrogen, C1-C24alkyl, C2-C12alkenyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C2-C20alkyl which is interrupted once or more than once by O or S and which is optionally substituted by OH; R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 have one of the meanings given for R6, or are NO2, CN, CF3 or halogen.
Examples of compounds of the formula III according to the invention are 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-tert-butyl-phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylisopentylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylmethoxyethoxy-phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylbenzylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic 1-methyl propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-tert-butylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylisopentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylmethoxyethoxyphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylbenzylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl 2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethylbenzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-tert-butylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-isopentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylmethoxyethoxyphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylbenzylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-tert-butylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylisopentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylmethoxyethoxyphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylbenzylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic 1-methyl-propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-tert-butylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylisopentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylmethoxyethoxy-phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylbenzylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dichlorobenzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-tert-butyl-phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylisopentylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-methoxyethoxyphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylbenzylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl 2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,3,4,6-tetramethylbenzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-tert-butylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-isopentylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylmethoxyethoxyphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylbenzylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-tert-butylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butyl-benzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylisopentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylisopentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylbenzylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl -4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-tert-butylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylisopentylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylmethoxyethoxyphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-benzylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethyahexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methylbenzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylmethylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylethylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylpropylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylbutylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylpentylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylhexylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylheptylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyloctylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyldodecylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylisopropylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylisobutylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylamylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-ethylhexylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-tert-butylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-1-methylpropylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylisopentylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylmethoxyethoxyphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylbenzylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenyl-2-propionic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic methyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic ethyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic propyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic pentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic hexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic octyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic decyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic dodecyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic isopropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic isobutyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic amyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic 2-ethylhexyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic tert-butyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic 1-methylpropyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic isopentyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic methoxyethoxy ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic benzyl ester phosphine oxide; 2-chloro-6-methoxybenzoylphenylacetic 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl ester phosphine oxide.
The compounds of the formula III are obtained by reaction of a corresponding compound of the formula I with a compound Z1xe2x80x94X (VI), where firstly the compound of the formula III in which x=0 (IIIxe2x80x2) is prepared: 
Ar, M, X, and R6-R10 are as defined above and in the claims. Z1 is as defined in claim 3, with the exception of the groups (v), (w) and C1-C24alkylthio. (The preparation of compounds in which Z1 is a group (v) or (w) or C1-C24alkylthio is described below.)
If compounds of the formula III where Axe2x95x90O or S are to be prepared, an oxidation or sulfurization of the compound of the formula (IIIxe2x80x2) is then carried out, either after the compounds of the formula (IIIxe2x80x2) have been separated off by customary methods, or without isolation thereof. The conditions for such reactions are analogous to those described for the preparation of the compounds of the formula II.
If a compound of the formula (III) in which Z1 is a radical (v) or (w), or in which Z1 is C1-C24alkylthio is desired, then the compound of the formula (I) is reacted with a compound of the formula Z1xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94X, where, without an intermediate stage, a compound of the formula (III) where Axe2x95x90O and x=1 is directly obtained. (Z1 is defined as above, X is defined as in the claims.) The carrying out of the oxidation step is therefore unnecessary.
Similar reactions are described, for example, in Houben-Weyl, E2, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, 4th edition, pages 222-225.
If compounds of the formula (III) in which Z1 is a radical (v) or (w) or C1-C24alkylthio and in which A is sulfur are to be prepared, then it is, for example, possible to convert the corresponding oxide compound as described above into the sulfide. This is possible, for example, by reacting the corresponding phosphine oxide with an excess of P2S5 or elemental sulfur in a high-boiling solvent. Such reactions, i.e. reactions in which a Pxe2x95x90O bond is converted into a Pxe2x95x90S bond, are described, for example, in L. Horner et al., Chem. Ber. 92, 2088 (1959) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,461. In principle, it is also possible to firstly reduce the corresponding phosphine oxide compound to give the respective phosphine and then to sulfurize the phosphine. I.e. the Pxe2x95x90O bond is reduced to give the phosphine using a suitable reducing agent, and is then sulfurized with elemental sulfur to give the Pxe2x95x90S bond. Reducing agents which may be used are, for example, LiAlH4, Ca(AlH4)2, CaH2 AlH3, SiHCl3, PhSiH3 and the agents as described in xe2x80x9cOrganic Phosphorous Compounds, Wiley-Interscience 1972, Vol. 1, pages 45-46 and Vol.3, pages 408-413xe2x80x9d.
Compounds of the formula III, wherein A1 is NR18a, are for example prepared by reacting compounds of formula I with carbodiimides: 
The invention provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula III from the novel starting materials of the formula I,
(1) by reaction of an acyl halide of the formula IV 
in which
Ar is as defined above, and
X is Cl or Br;
with a dimetalated arylphosphine of the formula V 
in which
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined above; and
M1 is Na, Li or K;
in the molar ratio of approximately 1:1;
(2) subsequent reaction of the product with a compound of the formula VI
Z1xe2x80x94X xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI),
in which
Z1 is as defined above, with the exception of the groups (v), (w) and C1-C24alkylthio; and
X is as defined above;
with the proviso that, if Z1 is a radical 
this radical is not identical to the radical 
of the formula V;
in the molar ratio of approximately 1:1; and,
(3) if compounds of the formula III in which A is oxygen or sulfur are to be obtained, subsequent oxidation or sulfurization of the resulting phosphine compounds.
The compounds of the formula III in which Z1 is C2-C24alkyl can, furthermore, be obtained by
(1) reaction of an acyl halide of the formula IV 
in which
Ar is as defined above, and
X is Cl or Br;
with an unsymmetrical phosphine of the formula VII 
in which
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined above, and
Z1xe2x80x2 is C1-C24alkyl;
in the molar ratio of approximately 1:1, in the presence of a base, to give the corresponding acylphosphine; and
(2) subsequent oxidation or sulfurization of the acylphosphine thus obtained.
This preparation process is novel and likewise provided by the invention.
Suitable bases for this process are, for example, organolithium compounds, such as butyl-lithium, or organic nitrogen bases, for example tertiary amines or pyridine.
Furthermore, the compounds of the formula III can also be prepared by reacting the compound of the formula I with phosgene, analogous to the description in xe2x80x9cW. A. Henderson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1960, 82, 5794xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cGB 904 086xe2x80x9d or in xe2x80x9cOrganic Phosphorous Compounds, Editors: R. M. Kosolapoff and L. Maier, Wiley-Interscience 1972, Vol.1, page 28xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHouben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. XII/1, page 201xe2x80x9d to give the corresponding phosphine chloride (Ii). Compounds of the formula (Ii) can, as described in xe2x80x9cOrganic Phosphorous Compounds, Editors: R. M. Kosolapoff and L. Maier, Wiley-Interscience 1972, Vol.4, pages 268-269xe2x80x9d, be reacted with alcohols to give compounds of the formula (Iii), which are then directly reacted with an organohalide of the formula VI, in analogy to xe2x80x9cK. Sasse in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol XII/1, page 433xe2x80x9d (by Michaelis-Arbuzov reaction), to give compounds of the formula III. In this case, the oxidation or sulfurization step is superfluous. 
Ar is as described in claim 1 and Z1 is as described in claim 3; X is Cl or Br; R6 and M are likewise defined as in claim 1, and R is any alcohol radical, e.g. C1-C12alkyl, C5-C8cycloalkyl, for example cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, or benzyl.
Compounds of the formula (Iii) can be oxidized using suitable oxidizing agents, such as peroxo acids, hydrogen peroxide or hydrogen peroxide/urea to give the corresponding phosphinic esters (Iiii): 
The invention thus also provides a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula III in which A is oxygen and x is 1, by
(1) reaction of a compound of the formula (I), according to claim 1
in which
Ar, M, R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined above, with phosgene to give corresponding phosphine chloride (Ii) 
(2) subsequent reaction with an alcohol to give the compound of the formula (Iii) 
in which
R is the radical of an alcohol; and
(3) reaction of the resulting compound of the formula (Iii) with an organohalide
Z1xe2x80x94X,
in which
Z1 is as defined above, but is not identical to Ar from the formula (I), and
X is Cl or Br, to give the compound of the formula III.
It is also conceivable to obtain the compounds of the formula III according to the invention by another method. E.g. processes as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,738 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,744 could be used.
The invention provides for the use of compounds of the formula I as starting materials for the preparation of mono- or bisacylphosphines, mono- or bisacylphosphine oxides or mono- or bisacylphosphine sulfides.
Also preferred are compounds of the formulae I, II and III, 
in which
Ar is a group 
R1 and R2 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halogen;
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, OR11 or phenyl;
R11 is C1-C4alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl or benzyl;
M is hydrogen or Li;
A is O or S;
x is 1;
Y1 is C1-C4alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more phenyl; or Y1 is naphthyl, anthracyl, OR11, N(R16)(R17), OR11a, N(R18a)(R18b), 
Y2 is unsubstituted phenylene or phenylene substituted one to four times by C1-C4alkyl;
R1xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x2 independently of one another have the same meanings as given for R1 and R2; and
R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x2 independently of one another have the same meanings as given for R3, R4 and R5;
with the proviso that
if Y1 is a radical 
naphthyl or anthracyl, this is not identical to the other benzoyl group on the phosphorus atom;
Z1 is C1-C12alkyl; C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by phenyl, halogen or 
or
Z1 is unsubstituted C2-C8alkenyl or C2-C8alkenyl substituted by C6-C12aryl, CN, (CO)OR15 or (CO)N(R18)2 or is 
with the proviso that
if Z1 is a radical 
this is not identical to the other aromatic radical 
on the phosphorus atom;
Z3 is CH2;
Z4 is S;
r is 0;
s is a number from 1 to 4;
q is a number from 0 to 4;
E, G, G3 and G4 independently of one another are unsubstituted C1-C4alkyl or are C1-C4alkyl substituted by chlorine;
R11a is C1-C8alkyl, substituted by OR15, halogen or 
or is C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or C7-C12arylalkyl; or is C6-C10aryl optionally once or more than once substituted by C1-C4alkyl;
R15 is C1-C8alkyl or (CO)R18;
R16 and R17 indepedently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl; C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl; or R16 and R17 together are C3-C5alkylen optionally interrupted by O, S or NR18;
R18 is C1-C8alkyl or C1-C8alkenyl;
R18a and R18b independently of one another are C1-C8alkyl, substituted by OR15, halogen, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A or 
or are C2-C8alkenyl; or are C5-C12cycloalkyl substituted by xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A and optionally additionally once or more than once substituted by methyl; or are C6-C10aryl optionall substituted by C1-C4alkyl and/or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90A; or are C7-C12arylalkyl; R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 are hydrogen, CF3, CCl3 or halogen.
Likewise of interest are compounds of the formulae I, II and III in which
R1 and R2 independently of one another are methyl, methoxy or chlorine;
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl;
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are hydrogen;
M is Li;
A is O;
x is 1;
Y1 is C1-C4alkyl; or Y1 is one of the radicals 
Y2 is phenylene;
R1xe2x80x2 and R2xe2x80x2 independently of one another have the same meanings as given for R1 and R2; and
R3xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x2 and R5xe2x80x2 independently of one another have the same meanings as given for R3, R4 and R5;
with the proviso that
if Y1 is a radical 
this is not identical to the other benzoyl group on the phosphorus atom;
Z1 is C1-C12alkyl; C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by 
Z1 is one of the radicals 
Z3 is CH2;
Z4 is S;
r is 0;
s is a number from 1 to 4;
q is 0;
E, G, G3 and G4 independently of one another are unsubstituted or chlorine-substituted C1-C4alkyl;
R18 is C1-C8alkyl;
R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 are hydrogen, CF3, CCl3 or halogen.
According to the invention, the compounds of the formulae II and III can be used as photoinitiators for the photopolymerization of ethylenically unsaturated compounds or mixtures which comprise such compounds.
This use can also take place in combination with another photoinitiator and/or other additives.
The invention thus also relates to photopolymerizable compositions comprising
(a) at least one ethylenically unsaturated photopolymerizable compound and
(b) as photoinitiator, at least one compound of the formula II and/or III,
where the composition, in addition to the component (b), can also comprise other photoinitiators (c) and/or other additives (d).
Preference is given to using in these compositions compounds of the formula II or III in which x is 1, in particular those compounds in which x is 1 and A is oxygen.
The unsaturated compounds can contain one or more olefinic double bonds. They can be of low molecular weight (monomeric) or relatively high molecular weight (oligomeric). Examples of monomers with a double bond are alkyl or hydroxyalkyl acrylates or methacrylates, for example methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate or 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, isobornyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate or ethyl methacrylate. Also of interest are silicon- or fluorine-modified resins, e.g. silicone acrylates. Further examples are acrylonitrile, acrylamide, methacrylamide, N-substituted (meth)acrylamides, vinyl esters, such as vinyl acetate, vinyl ethers, such as isobutyl vinyl ether, styrene, alkyl- and halostyrenes, N-vinylpyrrolidone, vinyl chloride or vinylidene chloride.
Examples of monomers having two or more double bonds are ethylene glycol diacrylate, propylene glycol diacrylate, neopentyl glycol diacrylate, hexamethylene glycol diacrylate or bisphenol A diacrylate, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2-acryloyloxyethoxy)diphenylpropane, trimethylolpropane triacrylate, pentaerythritol triacrylate or tetraacrylate, vinyl acrylate, divinylbenzene, divinyl succinate, diallyl phthalate, triallyl phosphate, triallyl isocyanurate or tris(2-acryloylethyl)isocyanurate.
Examples of higher molecular weight (oligomeric) polyunsaturated compounds are acrylicized epoxy resins, polyurethanes, polyethers and polyesters which are acrylicized or contain vinyl ether or epoxy groups. Further examples of unsaturated oligomers are unsaturated polyester resins which are mostly prepared from maleic acid, phthalic acid and one or more diols and have molecular weights of from about 500 to 3,000. In addition, it is also possible to use vinyl ether monomers and oligomers, and maleate-terminated oligomers having polyester, polyurethane, polyether, polyvinyl ether and epoxy main chains. In particular, combinations of oligomers which carry vinyl ether groups and polymers as described in WO 90/01512 are highly suitable. However, copolymers of vinyl ether and maleic acid-functionalized monomers are also suitable. Such unsaturated oligomers may also be referred to as prepolymers.
Examples of particularly suitable compounds are esters of ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids and polyols or polyepoxides, and polymers containing ethylenically unsaturated groups in the chain or in side-groups, for example unsaturated polyesters, polyamides and polyurethanes and copolymers thereof, alkyd resins, polybutadiene and butadiene copolymers, polyisoprene and isoprene copolymers, polymers and copolymers containing (meth)acrylic groups in side chains, and mixtures of one or more such polymers.
Examples of unsaturated carboxylic acids are acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid, itaconic acid, cinnamic acid, unsaturated fatty acids such as linolenic acid or oleic acid. Preference is given to acrylic acid and methacrylic acid.
Suitable polyols are aromatic and, in particular, aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polyols. Examples of aromatic polyols are hydroquinone, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenyl, 2,2-di(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, and also novolaks and resols. Examples of polyepoxides are those based on said polyols, particularly aromatic polyols and epichlorohydrins. In addition, polymers and copolymers which contain hydroxyl groups in the polymer chain or in side groups, for example polyvinyl alcohol and copolymers thereof or hydroxyalkyl polymethacrylates or copolymers thereof, are also suitable as polyols. Further suitable polyols are oligoesters containing hydroxyl end-groups.
Examples of aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polyols are alkylenediols having, preferably, 2 to 12 carbon atoms, such as ethylene glycol, 1,2- or 1,3-propanediol, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-butanediol, pentanediol, hexanediol, octanediol, dodecanediol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, polyethylene glycols having molecular weights of, preferably, 200 to 1,500, 1,3-cyclopentanediol, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexanediol, 1,4-dihydroxymethylcyclohexane, glycerol, tris(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amine, trimethylolethane, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, dipentaerythritol and sorbitol.
The polyols may be partially or completely esterified using one or different unsaturated carboxylic acids, where the free hydroxyl groups in partial esters may be modified, e.g. etherified or esterified with other carboxylic acids.
Examples of esters are:
trimethylolpropane triacrylate, trimethylolethane triacrylate, trimethylolpropane trimethacrylate, trimethylolethane trimethacrylate, tetramethylene glycol dimethacrylate, triethylene glycol dimethacrylate, tetraethylene glycol diacrylate, pentaerythritol diacrylate, pentaerythritol triacrylate, pentaerythritol tetraacrylate, dipentaerythritol diacrylate, dipentaerythritol triacrylate, dipentaerythritol tetraacrylate, dipentaerythritol pentaacrylate, dipentaerythritol hexaacrylate, tripentaerythritol octaacrylate, pentaerythritol dimethacrylate, pentaerythritol trimethacrylate, dipentaerythritol dimethacrylate, dipentaerythritol tetramethacrylate, tripentaerythritol octamethacrylate, pentaerythritol diitaconate, dipentaerythritol trisitaconate, dipentaerythritol pentaitaconate, dipentaerythritol hexaitaconate, ethylene glycol diacrylate, 1,3-butanediol diacrylate, 1,3-butanediol dimethacrylate, 1,4-butanediol diitaconate, sorbitol triacrylate, sorbitol tetraacrylate, pentaerythritol-modified triacrylate, sorbitol tetramethacrylate, sorbitol pentaacrylate, sorbitol hexaacrylate, oligoester acrylates and methacrylates, glycerol di- and triacrylate, 1,4-cyclohexane diacrylate, bisacrylates and bis-methacrylates of polyethylene glycol having molecular weights of from 200 to 1,500, or mixtures thereof.
Also suitable as component (a) are the amides of identical or different unsaturated carboxylic acids of aromatic, cycloaliphatic and aliphatic polyamines having, preferably, 2 to 6, particularly 2 to 4, amino groups. Examples of such polyamines are ethylenediamine, 1,2- or 1,3-propylenediamine, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-butylenediamine, 1,5-pentylenediamine, 1,6-hexylenediamine, octylenediamine, dodecylenediamine, 1,4-diaminocyclohexane, isophoronediamine, phenylenediamine, bisphenylenediamine, di-xcex2-aminoethyl ether, diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, di(xcex2-aminoethoxy)ethane or di(xcex2-aminopropoxy)ethane. Further suitable polyamines are polymers and copolymers with or without additional amino groups in the side chain and oligoamides containing amino end groups. Examples of such unsaturated amides are: methylenebisacrylamide, 1,6-hexamethylenebisacrylamide, diethylenetriaminetrismethacrylamide, bis(methacrylamidopropoxy)ethane, xcex2-methacrylamidoethyl methacrylate, N[(xcex2-hydroxyethoxy)ethyl]acrylamide.
Suitable unsaturated polyesters and polyamides are derived, for example, from maleic acid and diols or diamines. Some of the maleic acid may be replaced by other dicarboxylic acids. They can be used together with ethylenically unsaturated comonomers, e.g. styrene. The polyesters and polyamides may also be derived from dicarboxylic acids and ethylenically unsaturated diols or diamines, particularly from relatively long chain compounds containing, for example, 6 to 20 carbon atoms. Examples of polyurethanes are those constructed from saturated or unsaturated diisocyanates and unsaturated or saturated diols.
Polybutadiene and polyisoprene and copolymers thereof are known. Suitable comonomers are, for example, olefins, such as ethylene, propene, butene, hexene, (meth)acrylates, acrylonitrile, styrene or vinyl chloride. Polymers containing (meth)acrylate groups in the side chain are likewise known. These may, for example, be products of the reaction of novolak-based epoxy resins with (meth)acrylic acid, homo- or copolymers of vinyl alcohol or hydroxyalkyl derivatives thereof which have been esterified using (meth)acrylic acid, or homo- and copolymers of (meth)acrylates which have been esterified using hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates.
The photopolymerizable compounds may be used on their own or in any desired mixtures. Preference is given to using mixtures of polyol (meth)acrylates.
It is also possible to add binders to the compositions according to the invention; this is particularly advantageous if the photopolymerizable compounds are liquid or viscose substances. The amount of binder may, for example, be 5-95% by weight, preferably 10-90% by weight and particularly 40-90% by weight, based on the total solids. The binder is chosen depending on the field of application and on the properties required therefore, such as the facility for development in aqueous or organic solvent systems, adhesion to substrates and sensitivity to oxygen.
Examples of suitable binders are polymers having a molecular weight of from about 5,000-2,000,000, preferably 10,000-1,000,000. Examples are: homo- and copolymeric acrylates and methacrylates, e.g. copolymers of methyl methacrylate/ethyl acrylate/methacrylic acid, poly(alkyl methacrylates), poly(alkyl acrylates); cellulose esters and cellulose ethers, such as cellulose acetate, cellulose acetate butyrate, methylcellulose, ethylcellulose; polyvinylbutyral, polyvinylformal, cyclized rubber, polyethers, such as polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide, polytetrahydrofuran; polystyrene, polycarbonate, polyurethane, chlorinated polyolefins, polyvinyl chloride, copolymers of vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, copolymers of vinylidene chloride with acrylonitrile, methyl methacrylate and vinyl acetate, polyvinyl acetate, copoly(ethylene/vinyl acetate), polymers such as polycaprolactam and poly(hexamethyleneadipamide), and polyesters such as poly(ethylene glycol terephthalate) and poly(hexamethylene glycol succinate).
The unsaturated compounds can also be used in mixtures with non-photopolymerizable film-forming components. These may, for example, be physically drying polymers or solutions thereof in organic solvents, for example nitrocellulose or cellulose acetobutyrate. However, they may also be chemically or thermally curable resins, for example polyisocyanates, polyepoxides or melamine resins. The co-use of thermally curable resins is of importance for use in so-called hybrid systems, which are photopolymerized in a first stage and are crosslinked by thermal aftertreatment in a second stage.
The photoinitiators according to the invention are also suitable as initiators for the curing of oxidatively drying systems, as are described, for example, in Lehrbuch der Lacke und Beschichtungen Volume III, 296-328, Verlag W. A. Colomb in Heenemann GmbH, Berlin-Oberschwandorf (1976).
Apart from the photoinitiator, the photopolymerizable mixtures can also contain various additives (d). Examples thereof are thermal inhibitors, which are intended to prevent premature polymerization, for example hydroquinone, hydroquinone derivatives, p-methoxyphenol, xcex2-naphthol or sterically hindered phenols, for example 2,6-di(tert-butyl)-p-cresol. To increase the storage stability in the dark it is possible, for example, to use copper compounds, such as copper naphthenate, stearate or octoate, phosphorus compounds, for example triphenylphosphine, tributylphosphine, triethyl phosphite, triphenyl phosphite or tribenzyl phosphite, quaternary ammonium compounds, for example tetramethylammonium chloride or trimethylbenzylammonium chloride, or hydroxylamine derivatives, for example N-diethylhydroxylamine. In order to exclude atmospheric oxygen during the polymerization, it is possible to add paraffin or similar wax-like substances which migrate to the surface at the start of the polymerization due to their lack of solubility in the polymers, and form a transparent surface layer which prevents the entry of air. It is likewise possible to apply an oxygen-impermeable layer. Light protection agents which may be used are UV absorbers, for example those of the hydroxyphenylbenzotriazol, hydroxyphenylbenzophenone, oxalamide or hydroxyphenyl-s-triazine type. The compounds can be used individually or as mixtures, with or without the use of sterically hindered amines (HALS).
Examples of such UV absorbers and light protection agents are
1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octoxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, mixture of 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chlorobenzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, and 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazol-2-yl phenol]; transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COO(CH2)3]2xe2x80x94 where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-yl phenyl.
2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octoxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
3. Esters of unsubstituted or substituted benzoic acids, for example 4-tert-butyl-phenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoylresorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)resorcinol, benzoylresorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
4. Acrylates, for example ethyl and isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl and butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
5. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the product of the condensation of 1-hydroxyethyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, the product of the condensation of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-s-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butanetetraoate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)bis-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl) 2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, the product of the condensation of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylene-diamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the product of the condensation of 2-chloro-4,6-di(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the product of the condensation of 2-chloro-4,6-di(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9,-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, 2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-N-butylamino]-6-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1,3,5-triazine, the product of the condensation of 2,4-bis[1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-6-chloro-s-triazine and N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-aminopropyl)ethylenediamine.
6. Oxalamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxalamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide and mixtures thereof with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide, and mixtures of o- and p-methoxy- and of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
7. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example
2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,5-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxypropyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy-propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine and
2-[4-dodecyl/tridecyloxy(2-hydroxypropyl)oxy-2-hydroxyphenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
8. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkylphosphites, phenyl dialkylphosphites, tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite, diisodecylpentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bisisodecyloxy-pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearylsorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylenediphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocine, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocine, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methylphosphite, and bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethylphosphite.
Examples of UV absorbers and light protection agents suitable as component (d) are also xe2x80x9cKrypto-UVAxe2x80x9d, as are described, for example, in EP 180548. It is also possible to use latent UV absorbers, as described, for example, by Hida et al. in RadTech Asia 97, 1997, page 212.
It is also possible to use additives customary in the art, for example antistats, levelling auxiliaries and adhesion improvers.
To accelerate the photopolymerization it is possible to add, as further additives (d), a large number of amines, for example triethanolamine, N-methyldiethanolamine, ethyl p-dimethylaminobenzoate or Michlers ketone. The action of the amines can be intensified by the addition of aromatic ketones, e.g. of the benzophenone type. Examples of amines which can be used as oxygen scavengers are substituted N,N-dialkylanilines, as described in EP 339841. Other accelerators, coinitiators and autoxidators are thiols, thioethers, disulfides and phosphines, as described, for example, in EP 438123 and GB 2180358.
It is also possible to add chain transfer reagents customary in the art to the compositions according to the invention. Examples thereof are mercaptans, amines and benzothiazols.
The photopolymerization can also be accelerated by the addition of photosensitizers as further additives (d); these shift and/or broaden the spectral sensitivity. These are, in particular, aromatic carbonyl compounds, for example benzophenone, thioxanthone, in particular also isopropylthioxanthone, anthraquinone and 3-acylcoumarin derivatives, terphenyls, styryl ketones, and 3-(aroylmethylene)thiazolines, camphorquinone, but also eosin, rhodamine and erythrosine dyes.
As photosensitizers, it is also possible, for example, to consider the amines given above.
Further examples of such photosensitizers are
1. Thioxanthones
thioxanthone, 2-isopropylthioxanthone, 2-chlorothioxanthone, 2-dodecylthioxanthone, 2,4-diethylthioxanthone, 2,4-dimethylthioxanthone, 1-methoxycarbonylthioxanthone, 2-ethoxycarbonylthioxanthone, 3-(2-methoxyethoxycarbonyl)thioxanthone, 4-butoxycarbonylthioxanthone, 3-butoxycarbonyl-7-methylthioxanthone, 1-cyano-3-chlorothioxanthone, 1-ethoxycarbonyl-3-chlorothioxanthone, 1-ethoxycarbonyl-3-ethoxythioxanthone, 1-ethoxycarbonyl-3-aminothioxanthone, 1-ethoxycarbonyl-3-phenylsulfurylthioxanthone, 3,4-di-[2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethoxycarbonyl]thioxanthone, 1-ethoxycarbonyl-3-(1-methyl-1-morpholinoethyl)thioxanthone, 2-methyl-6-dimethoxymethylthioxanthone, 2-methyl-6-(1,1-dimethoxybenzyl)thioxanthone, 2-morpholinomethylthioxanthone, 2-methyl-6-morpholinomethylthioxanthone, n-allylthioxanthone-3,4-dicarboximide, n-octylthioxanthone-3,4-dicarboximide, N-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)thioxanthone-3,4-dicarboximide, 1-phenoxythioxanthone, 6-ethoxycarbonyl-2-methoxythioxanthone, 6-ethoxycarbonyl-2-methylthioxanthone, thioxanthone-2-polyethylene glycol ester, 2-hydroxy-3-(3,4-dimethyl-9-oxo-9H-thioxanthon-2-yloxy)-N,N,N-trimethyl-1-propanaminium chloride;
2. Benzophenones
benzophenone, 4-phenylbenzophenone, 4-methoxybenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxybenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-dimethylbenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-dichlorobenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-dimethylaminobenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-diethylaminobenzophenone, 4-methylbenzophenone, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzophenone, 4-(4-methylthiophenyl)benzophenone, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyl-4-methoxybenzophenone, methyl-2-benzoylbenzoate, 4-(2-hydroxyethylthio)benzophenone, 4-(4-tolylthio)benzophenone, 4-benzoyl-N,N,N-trimethylbenzenemethanaminium chloride, 2-hydroxy-3-(4-benzoylphenoxy)-N,N,N-trimethyl-1-propanaminium chloride monohydrate, 4-(13-acryloyl-1,4,7,10,13-pentaoxatridecyl)benzophenone, 4-benzoyl-N,N-dimethyl-N-[2-(1-oxo-2-propenyl)oxy]ethylbenzenemethanaminium chloride;
3. 3-Acylcoumarins
3-benzoylcoumarin, 3-benzoyl-7-methoxycoumarin, 3-benzoyl-5,7-di(propoxy)coumarin, 3-benzoyl-6,8-dichlorocoumarin, 3-benzoyl-6-chlorocoumarin, 3,3xe2x80x2-carbonylbis[5,7-di(propoxy)coumarin], 3,3xe2x80x2-carbonylbis(7-methoxycoumarin), 3,3xe2x80x2-carbonylbis(7-diethylaminocoumarin), 3-isobutyroylcoumarin, 3-benzoyl-5,7-dimethoxycoumarin, 3-benzoyl-5,7-diethoxycoumarin, 3-benzoyl-5,7-dibutoxycoumarin, 3-benzoyl-5,7-di(methoxyethoxy)coumarin, 3-benzoyl-5,7-di(allyloxy)coumarin, 3-benzoyl-7-dimethylaminocoumarin, 3-benzoyl-7-diethylaminocoumarin, 3-isobutyroyl-7-dimethylaminocoumarin, 5,7-dimethoxy-3-(1-naphthoyl)coumarin, 5,7-dimethoxy-3-(1-naphthoyl)coumarin, 3-benzoylbenzo[f]coumarin, 7-diethylamino-3-thienoylcoumarin, 3-(4-cyanobenzoyl)-5,7-dimethoxycoumarin;
4. 3-(Aroylmethylene)thiazolines
3-Methyl-2-benzoylmethylene-xcex2-naphthothiazoline, 3-methyl-2-benzoylmethylenebenzothiazoline, 3-ethyl-2-propionylmethylene-xcex2-naphthothiazoline;
5. Other Carbonyl Compounds
Acetophenone, 3-methoxyacetophenone, 4-phenylacetophenone, benzil, 2-acetylnaphthalene, 2-naphthaldehyde, 9,10-anthraquinone, 9-fluorenone, dibenzosuberone, xanthone, 2,5-bis(4-diethylaminobenzylidene)cyclopentanone, xcex1-(para-dimethylaminobenzylidene)ketones, such as 2-(4-dimethylaminobenzylidene)indan-1-one or 3-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)-1-indan-5-ylpropenone, 3-phenylthiophthalimide, N-methyl-3,5-di(ethylthio)phthalimide.
The curing process can also be aided, in particular, by pigmented compositions (e.g. with titanium dioxide), also by the addition as additional additive (d) of a component which forms the radicals under thermal conditions, for example an azo compound, such as 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis-(4-methoxy-2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile), a triazene, diazo sulfide, pentazadiene or a peroxy compound, for example hydroperoxide or peroxycarbonate, e.g. t-butyl hydroperoxide, as described, for example, in EP 245639.
As further additive (d), the compositions according to the invention can also comprise a photoreproducible dye, for example xanthene, benzoxanthene, benzothioxanthene, thiazine, pyronine, porphyrin or acridine dyes, and/or a radiation-cleavable trihalomethyl compound. Similar compositions are described, for example, in EP 445624.
Depending on the intended use, further customary additives (d) are optical brighteners, fillers, pigments, both white and coloured pigments, dyes, antistats, wetting agents or levelling auxiliaries.
For the curing of thick and pigmented coatings, the addition of microglass beads or pulverized glass fibres, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,768, is suitable.
The formulations can also comprise dyes and/or white or coloured pigments. Depending on the intended use, it is possible to use both inorganic and organic pigments. Such additives are known to the person skilled in the art, examples being titanium dioxide pigments, e.g. of the rutile or anatase type, carbon black, zinc oxide, such as zinc white, iron oxides, such as iron oxide yellow, iron oxide red, chromium yellow, chromium green, nickel titanium yellow, ultramarine blue, cobalt blue, bismuth vanadate, cadmium yellow or cadmium red. Examples of organic pigments are mono- or bisazo pigments, and metal complexes thereof, phthalocyanine pigments, polycyclic pigments, for example perylene, anthraquinone, thioindigo, quinacridone or triphenylmethane pigments, and diketopyrrolopyrrole, isoindolinone, e.g. tetrachloroisoindolinone, isoindoline, dioxazine, benzimidazolone and quinophthalone pigments. The pigments can be used individually or else as mixtures in the formulations.
Depending on the intended use, the pigments are added to the formulations in amounts customary in the art, for example in an amount of from 0.1 to 60% by weight, 0.1 to 30% by weight or 10 to 30% by weight, based on the total composition.
The formulations can, for example, also comprise organic dyes from very diverse classes. Examples are azo dyes, methine dyes, anthraquinone dyes or metal complex dyes. Customary concentrations are, for example, 0.1 to 20%, in particular 1 to 5%, based on the total compositions.
Depending on the formulation used, compounds can also neutralize the acids, in particular amines are used as stabilizers. Suitable systems are described, for example, in JP-A 11-199610. Examples are pyridine and derivatives thereof, N-alkylanilines or N,N-dialkylanilines, pyrazine derivatives, pyrrol derivatives, etc.
The choice of additives depends on the field of application in question and the properties desired for this field. The above-described additives (d) are customary in the art and are accordingly used in amounts customary in the art.
The invention also provides compositions comprising, as components (a), at least one ethylenically unsaturated photopolymerizable compound which is emulsified or dissolved in water.
Such radiation-curable aqueous prepolymer dispersions are available commercially in many variations. This is understood as meaning a dispersion of water and at least one prepolymer dispersed therein. The concentration of the water in these systems is, for example, 2 to 80% by weight, in particular 30 to 60% by weight. The radiation-curable prepolymers or prepolymer mixture is present, for example, in concentrations of from 95 to 20% by weight, in particular 70 to 40% by weight. In these compositions, the total of the percentages given for water and prepolymers is in each case 100, the auxiliaries and additives being added in varying amounts, depending on the intended use.
The radiation-curable film-forming prepolymers which are dispersed, and often also dissolved, in water are mono- or polyfunctional ethylenically unsaturated prepolymers which can be initiated by free radicals and are known per se for aqueous prepolymer dispersions, which have, for example, a content of from 0.01 to 1.0 mol per 100 g of prepolymer of polymerizable double bonds, and also an average molecular weight of, for example, at least 400, in particular from 500 to 10,000. However, depending on the intended use, prepolymers with higher molecular weights are also suitable.
Polyesters containing polymerizable Cxe2x80x94C double bonds and having an acid number of at most 10, polyethers containing polymerizable Cxe2x80x94C double bonds, hydroxyl-containing products of the reaction of a polyepoxide containing at least two epoxide groups per molecule with at least one xcex1,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid, polyurethane (meth)acrylates, and acrylic copolymers containing xcex1,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated acrylic radicals, as are described in EP 12339. Mixtures of these prepolymers can likewise be used. Also suitable are the polymerizable prepolymers described in EP 33896, which are thioether adducts of polymerizable prepolymers having an average molecular weight of at least 600, a carboxyl group content of from 0.2 to 15% and a content of from 0.01 to 0.8 mol of polymerizable Cxe2x80x94C double bonds per 100 g of prepolymer. Other suitable aqueous dispersions based on specific (meth)acrylic alkyl ester polymers are described in EP 41125, and suitable water-dispersible, radiation-curable prepolymers of urethane acrylates can be found in DE 2936039.
As further additives, these radiation-curable aqueous prepolymer dispersions can also comprise the above-described additional additives (d), i.e., for example, dispersion auxiliaries, emulsifiers, antioxidants, light stabilizers, dyes, pigments, fillers, e.g. talc, gypsum, silica, rutile, carbon black, zinc oxide, iron oxides, reaction accelerators, levelling agents, lubricants, wetting agents, thickeners, matting agents, antifoams and other auxiliaries customary in surface coating technology. Suitable dispersion auxiliaries are water-soluble high molecular weight organic compounds having polar groups, for example polyvinyl alcohols, polyvinylpyrrolidone or cellulose ethers. Emulsifiers which may be used are nonionic, and, where appropriate, also ionic, emulsifiers.
The photoinitiators of the formula II or III according to the invention can also be dispersed as such in aqueous solutions and added in this dispersed form to the mixtures to be cured. Treated with suitable nonionic or, where appropriate, also ionic, emulsifiers, the compounds of the formula II or III according to the invention can be incorporated by mixing and e.g. binding into water. This produces stable emulsions which can be used as such as photoinitiators, in particular for aqueous photocurable mixtures as described above.
In certain cases, it may be advantageous to use mixtures of two or more of the photoinitiators according to the invention. It is of course also possible to use mixtures with known photoinitiators, e.g. mixtures with camphorquinone, benzophenone, benzophenone derivatives, acetophenone, acetophenone derivatives, for example xcex1-hydroxycycloalkyl phenyl ketones or 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-phenylpropanone, dialkoxyacetophenones, xcex1-hydroxy or xcex1-aminoacetophenones, for example 4-methylthiobenzoyl-1-methyl-1-morpholinoethane, 4-morpholinobenzoyl-1-benzyl-1-dimethylaminopropane, 4-aroyl-1,3-dioxolanes, benzoin alkyl ethers and benzil ketals, for example benzil dimethyl ketal, phenyl glyoxalates and derivatives thereof, dimeric phenyl glyoxalates, peresters, e.g. benzophenonetetracarboxylic peresters, as described, for example, in EP 126541, monoacylphosphine oxides, for example (2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl)phenylphosphine oxide, bisacylphosphine oxides, for example bis(2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl)(2,4,4-trimethylpent-1-yl)phosphine oxide, bis-(2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl)phenylphosphine oxide or bis(2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl)(2,4-dipentoxyphenyl)phosphine oxide, trisacylphosphine oxides, halomethyltriazines, e.g. 2-[2-(4-methoxyphenyl)vinyl]-4,6-bistrichloromethyl-[1,3,5]triazine, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-bis-trichloromethyl-[1,3,5]triazine, 2-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-4,6-bistrichloromethyl-[1,3,5]triazine, 2-methyl-4,6-bistrichloromethyl-[1,3,5]triazine, hexaarylbisimidazole/coinitiator systems, e.g. ortho-chlorohexaphenylbisimidazole in combination with 2-mercaptobenzothiazole; ferrocenium compounds or titanocenes, for example dicyclopentadienylbis-(2,6-difluoro-3-pyrrolophenyl)titanium. Coinitiators which may also be used are borate compounds.
In the case of the use of the photoinitiators according to the invention in hybrid systems, in this connection mixtures of free-radically and cationically curing systems are thus intended, in addition to the free-radical curing agents according to the invention, cationic photoinitiators, for example benzoyl peroxide (other suitable peroxides are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,581, column 19, lines 17-25), aromatic sulfonium, phosphonium or iodonium salts, as described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,581, column 18, line 60 to column 19, line 10, or cyclopentadienylareneiron(II) complex salts, e.g. (xcex76-isopropylbenzene) (xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)iron(II) hexafluorophosphate, are used.
The invention also provides compositions in which the additional photoinitiators (c) are compounds of the formula VIII, IX, X, XI or mixtures thereof, 
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94OCH2CH2xe2x80x94OR29, morpholino, SCH3, a group 
n has a value from 2 to 10;
G1 and G2 independently of one another are end-groups of the polymeric unit, in particular hydrogen or CH3;
R26 is hydroxyl, C1-C16alkoxy, morpholino, dimethylamino or xe2x80x94O(CH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94C1-C16alkyl;
R27 and R28 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-C16alkoxy or xe2x80x94O(CH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94C1-C16alkyl, or R27 and R28 together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded form a cyclohexyl ring;
m is a number from 1-20;
where R26, R27 and R28 are not all C1-C16alkoxy or xe2x80x94O(CH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94C1-C16alkyl at the same time, and
R29 is hydrogen, 
R30 an R32 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl;
R31 is hydrogen, methyl or phenylthio, where the phenyl ring of the phenylthio radical is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl in the 4-, 2-, 2,4- or 2,4,6-position;
R33 and R34 independently of one another are C1-C20alkyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, naphthyl or biphenyl, where these radicals are unsubstituted or are substituted by halogen, C1-C12alkyl and/or C1-C12-alkoxy, or R33 is an S- or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, or are 
R35 is cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, naphthyl or biphenyl, these radicals being unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy, or R35 is an S- or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring;
R36 and R37 independently of one another are unsubstituted cyclopentadienyl or cyclopentadienyl substituted once, twice or three times by C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or halogen; and
R38 and R39 independently of one another are phenyl which is substituted in at least one of the two ortho positions relative to the titanium-carbon bond by fluorine atoms or CF3, and which on the aromatic ring may contain, as further substituents, unsubstituted pyrrolinyl or pyrrolinyl substituted by one or two C1-C12alkyl, di(C1-C12alkyl)aminomethyl, morpholinomethyl, C2-C4alkenyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, trimethylsilyl, formyl, methoxy or phenyl; or polyoxaalkyl, or R38 and R39 are 
R40, R41 and R42 independently of one another are hydrogen, halogen, C2-C12alkenyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C2-C12alkoxy interrupted by one to four O atoms, cycylohexyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, unsubstituted phenyl or phenyl substituted by C1-C4alkoxy, halogen, phenylthio or C1-C4-alkylthio; or biphenyl,
where R40 and R42 are not both hydrogen at the same time and in the radical 
at least one radical R40 or R42 is C1-C12alkoxy, C2-C12alkoxy interrupted by one to four O atoms, cyclohexyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, phenoxy or benzyloxy;
E1 is O, S or NR43; and
R43 is C1-C8alkyl, phenyl or cyclohexyl.
R25 as C1-C18alkyl can have the same meanings as described for the compounds of the formulae I, II or III. Also, R27 and R28 as C1-C6alkyl and R26 as C1-C4alkyl can have the same meanings as described above apart from the respective number of carbon atoms.
C1-C18alkoxy is, for example, branched or unbranched alkoxy, for example methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentoxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy, octyloxy, 2,4,4-trimethylpent-1-yloxy, 2-ethylhexyloxy, nonyloxy, decyloxy, dodecyloxy or octadecyloxy.
C2-C12alkoxy has the meanings given above apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms.
C1-C16alkoxy has the same meanings as described above apart from the corresponding number of carbon atoms, and decyloxy, methoxy and ethoxy are preferred, in particular methoxy and ethoxy.
The radical xe2x80x94O(CH2CH2O)mxe2x80x94C1-C16alkyl stands for 1 to 20 consecutive ethylene oxide units whose chain ends with a C1-C16alkyl. Preferably, m is 1 to 10, e.g. 1 to 8, in particular 1 to 6. Preferably, the ethylene oxide unit chain is terminated with a C1-C10alkyl, e.g. C1-C8alkyl, in particular with a C1-C4alkyl.
R31 as a substituted phenylthio ring is, preferably, p-tolylthio.
R33 and R34 as C1-C20alkyl are linear or branched and are, for example, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C8alkyl, C1-C6alkyl or C1-C4alkyl. Examples are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, 2,4,4-trimethylpentyl, 2-ethylhexyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, nonadecyl or icosyl. Preferably, R33 as alkyl is C1-C8alkyl.
R33, R34 and R35 as substituted phenyl are mono- to pentasubstituted, e.g. mono-, di- or trisubstituted, in particular tri- or disubstituted, on the phenyl ring. Substituted phenyl, naphthyl or biphenyl are substituted e.g. with a linear or branched C1-C4alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl or t-butyl or with a linear or branched C1-C4alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy or t-butoxy, preferably with methyl or methoxy.
If R33, R34 and R36 are an S- or N-containing 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, they are, for example, thienyl, pyrrolyl or pyridyl.
In the expression di(C1-C12alkyl)aminomethyl, C1-C12alkyl has the same meanings as given above.
C2-C12alkenyl is linear or branched, can be mono- or polyunsaturated and is, for example, allyl, methallyl, 1,1-dimethylallyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 1,3-pentadienyl, 1-hexenyl or 1-octenyl, in particular allyl.
C1-C4alkylthio is linear or branched and is, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, isobutylthio, s-butylthio or t-butylthio, preferably methylthio.
C2-C4alkenyl is, for example, allyl, methallyl, 1-butenyl or 2-butenyl.
Halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, preferably, fluorine, chlorine and bromine.
The term polyoxaalkyl includes C2-C20alkyl interrupted by 1 to 9 O atoms and stands, for example, for structural units such as CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, CH3O[CH2CH2O]yxe2x80x94, where y=1-9,xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)7CH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2CH3.
Preference is given to compositions in which
R25 is hydrogen, xe2x80x94OCH2CH2xe2x80x94OR29, morpholino, SCH3, a group 
R26 is hydroxyl, C1-C16alkoxy, morpholino or dimethylamino;
R27 and R28 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl, phenyl, benzyl or C1-C16alkoxy, or
R27 and R28 together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded form a cyclohexyl ring;
R29 is hydrogen or 
R30, R31 and R32 are hydrogen;
R33 is C1-C12alkyl, unsubstituted phenyl or phenyl substituted by C1-C12alkyl and/or C1-C12alkoxy;
R34 is 
and
R35 is phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy.
Preferred compounds of the formulae VII, IX, X and XI are xcex1-hydroxycyclohexyl phenyl ketone or 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-phenylpropanone, (4-methylthiobenzoyl)-1-methyl-1-morpholinoethane, (4-morpholinobenzoyl)-1-benzyl-1-dimethylaminopropane, benzil dimethyl ketal, (2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl)phenylphosphine oxide, bis(2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl)(2,4,4-trimethyl-pent-1-yl)phosphine oxide, bis(2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl)phenylphosphine oxide or bis(2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl)(2,4-dipentoxyphenyl)phosphine oxide and dicyclopentadienyl-bis(2,6-difluoro-3-pyrrolo)titanium.
Preference is also given to compositions in which, in the formula VIII R27 and R28 independently of one another are C1-C6alkyl, or together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded form a cyclohexyl ring, and R26 is hydroxyl.
The proportion of compounds of the formula II and/or III (photoinitiator component (b)) in the mixture with compounds of the formulae VII, IX, X and/or XI (=photoinitiator component (c)) is 5 to 99%, e.g. 20-80%, preferably 25 to 75%.
Also important are compositions in which, in the compounds of the formula VIII, R27 and R28 are identical and are methyl, and R26 is hydroxyl or isopropoxy.
Likewise preferred are compositions comprising compounds of the formula II and/or III and compounds of the formula X in which
R33 is unsubstituted or mono- to tri-C1-C12alkyl- and/or C1-C12alkoxy-substituted phenyl or C1-C12alkyl;
R34 is the group 
or phenyl; and
R35 is phenyl substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy.
Of particular interest are compositions as described above which comprise photoinitiator mixtures of the formulae II, III, VII, IX, X and/or XI and are liquid at room temperature.
The preparation of the compounds of the formulae VII, IX, X and XI is generally known to the person skilled in the art and some of the compounds are available commercially. The preparation of oligomeric compounds of the formula VIII is described, for example, in EP 161463. A description of the preparation of compounds of the formula IX can, for example, be found in EP 209831. The preparation of compounds of the formula X is disclosed, for example, in EP 7508, EP 184095 and GB 2259704. The preparation of compounds of the formula XI is described, for example, in EP 318894, EP 318893 and EP 565488.
The photopolymerizable compositions advantageously comprise the photoinitiator in an amount of from 0.05 to 20% by weight, e.g. 0.05 to 15% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 5% by weight, based on the composition. The amount of photoinitiator stated is based on the total of all added photoinitiators if mixtures thereof are used, i.e. both on the photoinitiator (b) and on the photoinitiators (b)+(c).
Compounds according to the invention in which Z1 or Z2 are siloxane-containing radicals are particularly suitable as photoinitiators for surface coatings, in particular vehicle paints. These photoinitiators are not distributed as homogeneously as possible in the formulation to be cured, but enriched in a targeted manner on the surface of the coating to be cured, i.e. a targeted orientation of the initiator to the surface of the formulation takes place.
The photopolymerizable compositions can be used for various purposes, for example as printing inks, such as screen printing inks, flexographic printing inks or offset printing inks, as clearcoats, as colour coats, as white coats, e.g. for wood or metal, as powder coatings, as paints, inter alia for paper, water, metal or plastic, as daylight-curable coatings for marking buildings and roads, for photographic reproduction processes, for holographic recording materials, for image recording processes or for the production of printing plates which can be developed using organic solvents or aqueous-alkaline media, for the production of masks for screen printing, as dental filling materials, as adhesives, as pressure-sensitive adhesives, as laminating resins, as photoresists, e.g. galvanoresists, etch or permanent resists, both liquid and dry films, as photostructurable dielectrics, and as solder stopping masks for electronic circuits, as resists for the preparation of colour filters for any type of screen or for producing structures in the production process of plasma displays and electroluminescence displays, for the production of optical switches, optical gratings (interference gratings), for the preparation of three-dimensional objects by mass curing (UV curing in transparent moulds) or by the stereolithography process, as is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,330, for the preparation of composite materials (e.g. styrenic polyesters which may contain glass fibres and/or other fibres and other auxiliaries) and other thick-layer materials, for the coating or sealing of electronic components or as coatings for optical fibres. The compositions are also suitable for the preparation of optical lenses, e.g. contact lenses and Fresnel lenses, and for the preparation of medical instruments, auxiliaries or implants.
The compositions are also suitable for the preparation of gels having thermotropic properties. Such gels are described, for example, in DE 19700064 and EP 678534.
Furthermore, the compositions can be used in dry-film paints, as are described, for example, in Paint and Coatings Industry, April 1997, 72 or Plastics World, Volume 54, No. 7, page 48(5).
The compounds according to the invention can also be used as initiators for emulsion, bead or suspension polymerizations or as initiators of a polymerization for the fixing of ordered states of liquid-crystalline mono- and oligomers, or as initiators for the fixing of dyes to organic materials.
In surface coatings, mixtures of a prepolymer with polyunsaturated monomers are often used which also contain a monounsaturated monomer. The prepolymer here is primarily responsible or the properties of the coating film, and variation thereof allows the person skilled in the art to influence the properties of the cured film. The polyunsaturated monomer functions as a crosslinking agent which renders the coating film insoluble. The monounsaturated monomer functions as a reactive diluent, by means of which the viscosity is reduced without the need to use a solvent.
Unsaturated polyester resins are mostly used in two-component systems together with a monounsaturated monomer, preferably with styrene. For photoresists, specific one-component systems are often used, for example polymaleimides, polychalcones or polyimides, as are described in DE 2308830.
The compounds according to the invention and mixtures thereof may also be used as free-radical photoinitiators or photoinitiating systems for radiation-curable powder coatings. The powder coatings may be based on solid resins and monomers containing reactive double bonds, for example maleates, vinyl ethers, acrylates, acrylamides and mixtures thereof. A free-radically UV-curable powder coating can be formulated by mixing unsaturated polyester resins with solid acrylamides (e.g. methyl methacrylamide glycolate) and with a free-radical photoinitiator according to the invention, as described, for example, in the paper xe2x80x9cRadiation Curing of Powder Coatingxe2x80x9d, Conference Proceedings, Radtech Europe 1993 by M. Wittig and Th. Gohmann. Similarly, free-radically UV-curable powder coatings can be formulated by mixing unsaturated polyester resins with solid acrylates, methacrylates or vinyl ethers and with a photoinitiator (or photoinitiator mixture) according to the invention. The powder coatings can also comprise binders, as described, for example, in DE 4228514 and EP 636669. The UV-curable powder coatings can also comprise white or coloured pigments. Thus, for example, preferably rutile titanium dioxide may be used in concentrations of up to 50% by weight in order to obtain a cured powder coating with good coverage. The process normally involves electrostatic or tribostatic spraying of the powder onto the substrate, for example metal or wood, melting the powder by heating and, after a smooth film has formed, radiation-curing of the coating with ultraviolet and/or visible light, e.g. using medium-pressure mercury lamps, metal halide lamps or xenon lamps. A particular advantage of the radiation-curable powder coatings compared with their thermally curable counterparts is that the flow time after the melting of the powder particles can be extended as desired in order to ensure the formation of a smooth, high-gloss coating. In contrast to thermally curable systems, radiation-curable powder coatings can be formulated without the desired effect of a reduction in their service life such that they melt at relatively low temperatures. For this reason, they are also suitable as coatings for heat-sensitive substrates, for example wood or plastics.
In addition to the photoinitiators according to the invention, the powder coating formulations can also comprise UV absorbers. Appropriate examples have been listed above under points 1-8.
The photocurable compositions according to the invention are suitable, for example, as coating substances for substrates of all kinds, e.g. wood, textiles, paper, ceramic, glass, plastics such as polyesters, polyethylene terephthalate, polyolefins or cellulose acetate, in particular in the form of films, and also metals such as Al, Cu, Ni, Fe, Zn, Mg or Co and GaAs, Si or SiO2, on which a protective coating or, for example by imagewise exposure, an image is to be applied.
The substrates can be coated by applying a liquid composition, a solution or suspension to the substrate. The choice of solvent and the concentration depend primarily on the type of composition and on the coating procedure. The solvent should be inert, i.e. it should not undergo any chemical reaction with the components and should be capable of being removed again after the coating operation, in the drying process. Examples of suitable solvents are ketones, ethers and esters, such as methyl ethyl ketone, isobutyl methyl ketone, cyclopentanone, cyclohexanone, N-methylpyrrolidone, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 2-methoxyethanol, 2-ethoxyethanol, 1-methoxy-2-propanol, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, ethyl acetate, n-butyl acetate and ethyl 3-ethoxypropionate.
Using known coating processes, the formulation is applied to a substrate, e.g. by spincoating, dip coating, knife coating, curtain coating, brushing, spraying, especially, for example, by electrostatic spraying and reverse-roll coating, and by electrophoretic deposition. It is also possible to apply the photosensitive layer to a temporary, flexible support and then to coat the final substrate, e.g. a copper-laminated circuit board, by means of layer transfer via lamination.
The amount applied (layer thickness) and the type of substrate (layer support) are dependant on the desired field of application. The suitable layer thicknesses for the respective fields of application, e.g. in the photoresist field, printing ink field or paint field are known to the person skilled in the art. Depending on the field of application, the layer thickness range generally includes values from about 0.1 xcexcm to more than 10 mm.
The radiation-sensitive compositions according to the invention are used, for example, as negative resists which have very high photosensitivity and can be developed in an aqueous-alkaline medium without swelling. They are suitable as photoresists for electronics, such as galvanoresists, etch resists, both in liquid and also dry films, solder stopping resists, as resists for the production of colour filters for any desired type of screen, or for the formation of structures in the manufacturing process of plasma displays and electroluminescence displays, for the production of printing plates, for example offset printing plates, for the production of printing formes for typographic printing, planographic printing, intaglio printing, flexographic printing or screen printing formes, the production of relief copies, e.g. for the production of texts in Braille, for the production of stamps, for use in moulding etching or use as microresists in the production of integrated circuits. The compositions may also be used as photostructurable dielectrics, for the encapsulation of materials or as insulator coating for the production of computer chips, printed circuits and other electrical or electronic components. The possible layer supports and the processing conditions of the coated substrates are varied accordingly.
The compounds according to the invention are also used for the production of single-layer or multilayer materials for image recording or image duplication (copies, reprography), which may be monotone or multicoloured. Furthermore, these materials can also be used as colour testing systems. In this technology, it is also possible to use formulations which contain microcapsules and, to generate the image, a thermal step can be connected downstream of the exposure step. Such systems and technologies and their applications are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,459.
For photographic information recording, films made of polyester, cellulose acetate or plastic-coated papers, for example, are used, and for offset printing formes, specially treated aluminium, for example, is used, for the production of printed circuits, copper-faced laminates, for example, are used, and for the production of integrated circuits, silicon wafers are used. The usual layer thicknesses for photographic materials and offset printing forms are generally about 0.5 xcexcm to 10 xcexcm, and for printed circuits are from 1.0 xcexcm to about 100 xcexcm.
After the substrates have been coated, the solvent is usually removed by drying, to leave a layer of the photoresist on the support.
The term xe2x80x9cimagewisexe2x80x9d exposure encompasses both exposure via a photomask containing a predetermined pattern, for example a diapositive, exposure by a laser beam which is moved, for example under control by a computer, over the surface of the coated substrate, thereby generating an image, and irradiation with computer-controlled electron beams. It is also possible to use masks of liquid crystals which can be controlled pixel by pixel in order to generate digital images, as described, for example, by A. Bertsch, J. Y. Jezequel, J. C. Andre in Journal of Photochemistry and Photobiology A: Chemistry 1997, 107, p. 275-281 and by K.-P. Nicolay in Offset Printing 1997, 6, p. 34-37.
Conjugated polymers, for example polyanilines, can be converted from a semiconducting state to a conducting state by doping with protons. The photoinitiators according to the invention can also be used for the imagewise exposure of polymerizable compositions which contain such polymers in order to form conducting structures (in the irradiated zones) which are embedded in the insulating material (unexposed zones). Such materials can, for example, be used as wiring or connecting components for the production of electrical or electronic components.
Following the imagewise exposure of the material and prior to the developing, it may be advantageous to carry out a thermal treatment for a relatively short period. Here, only the exposed parts are thermally cured. The temperatures used are generally 50-150xc2x0 C., preferably 80-130xc2x0 C.; the thermal treatment time is usually between 0.25 and 10 minutes.
Furthermore, the photocurable composition can be used in a process for the production of printing formes or photoresists, as described, for example, in DE 4013358. Herein, prior to, simultaneously with or following the imagewise irradiation, the composition is briefly exposed to visible light having a wavelength of at least 400 nm without a mask. Following the exposure and the optional thermal treatment, the unexposed areas of the photoresist are removed using a developer in a manner known per se.
As already mentioned, the compositions according to the invention can be developed by aqueous-alkaline media. Suitable aqueous-alkaline developer solutions are, in particular, aqueous solutions of tetraalkylammonium hydroxides or of alkali metal silicates, phosphates, hydroxides and carbonates. Relatively small amounts of wetting agents and/or organic solvents can also be added to these solutions. Typical organic solvents which may be added to the developer liquids in small amounts are, for example, cyclohexanone, 2-ethoxyethanol, toluene, acetone and mixtures of such solutions.
Photocuring is of great importance for printing inks since the drying time of the binder is a crucial factor for the production rate of graphic products and should be in the order of magnitude of fractions of seconds. UV-curable inks are of importance particularly for screen, flexographic and offset printing.
As already mentioned, the mixtures according to the invention are also highly suitable for the production of printing plates. Here, mixtures of soluble linear polyamides or styrene/butadiene or styrene/isoprene rubber, polyacrylates or polymethyl methacrylates containing carboxyl groups, polyvinyl alcohols or urethane acrylates with photopolymerizable monomers, for example acryl- or methacrylamides or acrylic or methacrylic esters, and a photoinitiator, for example, are used. Films and plates made from these systems (wet or dry) are exposed via the negative (or positive) of the print original, and the uncured parts are subsequently washed out using a suitable solvent.
A further field of use for photocuring is the coating of metals, for example the coating of metal sheets and tubes, cans or bottlecaps, and the photocuring of plastic coatings, for example PVC-based floor or wall coverings. Examples of the photocuring of paper coatings are the colourless coating of labels, record sleeves or book covers.
Likewise of interest is the use of the compounds according to the invention for the curing of mouldings made from composite materials. The composite material consists of a self-supporting matrix material, e.g. a glass-fibre fabric, or else, for example, plant fibres [cf. K.-P. Mieck, T. Reussmann in Kunststoffe 85 (1995), 366-370], which is impregnated with the photocuring formulation. Mouldings made of composite materials produced using the compounds according to the invention have high mechanical stability and resistance. The compounds according to the invention can also be used as photocuring agents in moulding, impregnation or coating materials, as described, for example, in EP 7086. Such materials are, for example, fine coating resins, which are subject to strict requirements with regard to their curing activity and yellowing resistance, fibre-reinforced mouldings, for example planar or longitudinally or transversely corrugated light-diffusing panels. Processes for the production of such mouldings, for example hand lay-up techniques, fibre lay-up spraying, centrifugal or winding techniques, are described, for example, by P. H. Selden in xe2x80x9cGlasfaserverstxc3xa4rkte Kunststoffexe2x80x9d [Glass-fibre-reinforced plastics], page 610, Springer Verlag Berlin-Heidelberg-New York 1967. Examples of articles which may be produced by this method are boats, chipboard or plywood panels coated on both sides with glass-fibre-reinforced plastic, pipes, sport articles, roof coverings, and containers etc. Further examples of moulding, impregnation and coating materials are UP resin fine coatings for mouldings containing glass fibres (GFP), e.g. corrugated sheets and paper laminates. Paper laminates may be based on urea or melamine resins. The fine coating is produced on a support (e.g. a film) prior to the production of the laminate. The photocurable compositions according to the invention can also be used for casting resins or for embedding articles, e.g. electronic components etc. Moreover, they can also be used for the lining of cavities and pipes. For curing, medium-pressure mercury lamps are used, as are customary in UV curing. However, less intensive lamps are also of particular interest, e.g. those of the type TL 40W/03 or TL40W/05. The intensity of these lamps corresponds approximately to that of sunlight. It is also possible to use direct sunlight for the curing. It is a further advantage that the composite material can be removed from the light source in a partially cured, plastic state and can be deformed. Curing is then carried out to completion.
The compositions and compounds according to the invention can also be used for the preparation of optical waveguides and optical switches, use being made of the generation of a difference in the refractive index between exposed and unexposed areas.
Also important is the use of photocurable compositions for imaging processes and for the optical production of information carriers. Here, as already described above, the coat (wet or dry) applied to the support is irradiated with UV or visible light via a photomask and the unexposed areas of the coat are removed by treatment with a solvent (=developer). The photocurable layer can also be applied to the metal by an electrodeposition technique. The exposed areas are crosslinked/polymeric and thus insoluble and remain on the support. Appropriate coloration produces visible images. If the support is a metallicized layer, then the metal can be removed from the unexposed areas by etching after exposure and developing, or can be strengthened by electroplating. Printed electronic circuits and photoresists can be produced in this way.
The photosensitivity of the compositions according to the invention generally ranges from about 200 nm to about 600 nm (UV range). Suitable radiation comprises, for example, sunlight or light from artificial light sources. Therefore, a large number of very different types of light sources can be used. Point sources and flat radiators (lamp carpets) are suitable. Examples are: carbon arc lamps, xenon arc lamps, medium-pressure, high-pressure and low-pressure mercury lamps, optionally doped with metal halides (metal halogen lamps), microwave-stimulated metal vapour lamps, excimer lamps, superactinic fluorescent tubes, fluorescent lamps, incandescent argon lamps, flashlights, photographic floodlight lamps, light-emitting diodes (LED), electron beams and X-rays. The distance between the lamp and the substrate to be exposed according to the invention can vary depending on the intended use and lamp type and intensity, e.g. between 2 cm and 150 cm. Of particular suitability are laser light sources, e.g. excimer lasers, such as krypton F lasers for exposure at 248 nm. It is also possible to use lasers in the visible region. Using this method it is possible to produce printed circuits in the electronics industry, lithographic offset printing plates or relief printing plates, and also photographic image recording materials.
The invention therefore also provides a process for the photopolymerization of nonvolatile monomeric, oligomeric or polymeric compounds having at least one ethylenically unsaturated double bond, which comprises irradiating a composition as described above with light in the range from 200 to 600 nm. The invention also provides for the use of the compounds of the formula II or III as photoinitiators for the photopolymerization of nonvolatile monomeric, oligomeric or polymeric compounds having at least one ethylenically unsaturated double bond by irradiation with light in the range from 200 to 600 nm.
The invention also provides for the use of the above-described composition or a process for the preparation of pigmented and unpigmented surface coatings, printing inks, for example screen printing inks, offset printing inks, flexographic printing inks, powder coatings, printing plates, adhesives, dental compositions, optical waveguides, optical switches, colour testing systems, composite materials, glass fibre cable coatings, screen printing stencils, resist materials, colour filters, use for the encapsulation of electrical and electronic components, for the production of magnetic recording materials, for the production of three-dimensional objects using stereolithography, for photographic reproductions, and for use as image recording material, in particular for holographic recordings, for decolouring materials, for decolouring materials for image recording materials, for image recording materials using microcapsules.
The invention likewise provides a coated substrate which has been coated on at least one surface with a composition as described above, and also a process for the photographic production of relief images in which a coated substrate is subjected to imagewise exposure and then the unexposed portions are removed with a solvent. The imagewise exposure can be carried out via a mask or by means of a laser beam. Of particular interest here is exposure by means of a laser beam.
The examples below illustrate the invention in more detail, although it is not intended that the invention be limited to the examples. Unless stated otherwise, parts and percentages are based, as elsewhere in the description and in the claims, on the weight. Wherever reference is made to alkyl or alkoxy radicals having more than three carbon atoms without stating the isomer, then the n-isomers are always intended.